Rising Midnight
by Scarlet Swan
Summary: If you could be what your lover was... Would you take that risk even if there were consequences? It is Scarlet's turn to make that choice... Join her, as she struggles to find who she truly loves... Edward or James?
1. PREFACE

RISING MIDNIGHT

CHAPTER 1: PREFACE

Scarlet bounded from the trees, landing on the ground with a thud. She jumped up, darting precariously between the branches. She could hear

the footsteps of her brother coming closer and closer. His breathing coming louder and louder. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and hastily

pull her up into the treetops. Scarlet fought back, but the grasper pinned her down. "Calm down! It's only me!" He yowled. Scarlet opened her

eyes and peered closer through the darkness of night. "James! Thank goodness it's only you! I thought you were Edward!" She shrieked, relief

flooding her. Scarlet had joined The Nomads a while back, about when she was 17 maybe… She was the youngest of the Cullen's, and was

always taken for granted. She wasn't the strongest, she would admit to that, but she was still pretty strong, she was the fastest however,

being able to outrun her whole family. Once Scarlet decided to leave and join The Nomads, she realized that she had deeper feelings for James,

the leader. Love. She loved James, and she had liked him since she had first joined them. She was 16 now, becoming stronger day by day,

working alongside The Nomads. It seemed whenever Scarlet was ever in a fix, James was there to back her up, and she didn't truly mind.

James extended his hand toward Scarlet. Scarlet looked at his hand and then back at him, his beautiful hazel eyes, making her melt on the

inside. He smiled. Scarlet could feel her cheeks turning red. She returned her gaze to his hand for a brief moment. "Come on. I won't bite." He

said, smiling, baring his perfect teeth. Scarlet grasped his hand and he swung her on his back, and she grasped his shoulders. She blushed

hard as his hand brushed hers. "We have to get back to the hideout fast, and you aren't the strongest when it comes to comparison, I don't

want Edward finding us." James said, explaining. Scarlet gave a brief nod hiding her face in his long silky hair. She blushed again. James lunged

from the branch of the treetop, bounding back and forth until they were at last on the rooftop of the hideout. The hideout was nothing more

than an abandon warehouse, the walls being made of mirror glass. A few remnants lied around the warehouse, such as chairs or tables. Mainly

the warehouse consisted of burnt patches where The Nomads occasionally had their bonfires. James bounded through the window that was

set on the rooftop and landing softly on the cement floor. He put Scarlet down and set up the few chairs that lied around the room into a circle.

Suddenly, two more people appeared through the window of the ceiling. It was Laurent and Victoria. "Yes, James?" Laurent spoke in his deep

and sophisticated voice. James gave a half smile and walked behind Scarlet, grasping her shoulders and walking her to a chair, and sat her

down. He gestured the others to sit as well, as he took a seat across from her. "We must get the Cullen's off our back." James said, once

everyone was situated. "Their main goal is her." He said, tilting his head in Scarlet's direction. Scarlet put her head down. He was right. Her

family wanted her back home. Thinking that it was The Nomads who 'captured' her instead of realizing it was her own choice to be here. "Well,

what do we do?" Victoria spoke up." James gave a plotting smile. "We kill them." He said, baring his perfect teeth once again. Scarlet gave a

gasp, but cut it short, when the others looked her way. James gave a half smile. "Scarlet, we need our help, do it for us." He said leaning closer

toward her ear. "Do it for me…" He whispered softly, friendly, it sounded. Scarlet held her breath. "Alright…" She whispered… James smiled and

leaned back against his chair. He looked at Victoria and Laurent and flashed a look at them both, signaling something she couldn't decipher.

"Come on… The night is still earl. While we have a chance…" James said, standing up, clenching his fists. Scarlet stood up and followed the

others out and to the rooftop. She lunged off the rooftop and into the treetops, bounding to and from each tree, following behind the other

Nomads. She dropped to the ground floor and took off running, becoming nothing but a faint blur at her speed. She saw James and the others

stopped up ahead and stopped her herself. "What is it? Why are we stopped?" She asked, looking around, in case of upcoming danger. The air

was still, and everything around was silent. She kept looking around and knew why the others had stopped. There was something wrong.

Suddenly, someone barreled into James, knocking him over and into the dirt. The attacker looked up toward Scarlet. "Edward!" She shrieked.

James lunged at Edward, knocking him over as well, the two fought, tumbling over and over. Laurent and Victoria lunged after them. Scarlet

stood in the clearing, alone… Still in a state of shock. She heard a voice. "Scarlet…" It was a friendly voice, welcoming almost. She turned

around in all directions. The voice sounded again. "Scarlet." It was even friendlier that before. She found the source of the voice resting in one

of the larger branches from the treetops. "Carlisle?" She said, bounding toward him. "Scarlet, why join the Nomads? The Cullen's want you to

come home." Scarlet pushed away from Carlisle and shut her eyes tight. "I belong with the Nomads…" She whispered. "Do you really?" He said,

in a questioning voice, knowing that Scarlet was lying. "Yes, I do." She heard Carlisle give a sigh and finally he spoke up. "Is it the Nomads you

belong with? Or is it James?" He said turning around and disappearing up through the trees. Scarlet shut her eyes tighter. "I belong with the

Nomads…" She said, denying what he had said. Suddenly a hand brushed her shoulder. Scarlet whipped around in fright and let out a breath of

relief when she saw who it was. "James… You startled me." She said, letting relief flood her. James gave a smile and walked around her deeper

into the forest. "Come on." He said. Waving his hand in follow. Scarlet caught up with him and walked alongside him. The air was still quiet,

allowing everything to be quiet as well. Only the sound of crushed leaves under her feet were heard. "What… Happened to Edward?" she

asked, trying not to sound too intrigued. James smiled, "Carlisle came and took him away…" He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Scarlet

nodded in understanding, looking away from James' bewildering eyes. She could tell that he was smiling which made her blush. She put her

head down, letting her hair fall and cover her face. She felt James's cold hand, brush her cheek and tuck her hair behind ear. Scarlet looked up.

James smiled. Scarlet felt her cheeks turning red and she blushed hard. She put her head down again. She did love James… And she didn't

know if he loved her back… Scarlet fought to keep her head down. She wanted to look up at James just once and into his deep hazel eyes. She

heard his soft voice speak, "I'm going hunting." Scarlet caught Victoria's eye, she watched her rise up. "You should have someone to go with

you, James. It's too dangerous with the Cullen's still out there." James narrowed his eyes at his partners and turned to Scarlet as well. She felt

herself stiffen as his eyes turned black. He was mad… "You're right Victoria…" He said, not taking his eyes away from Scarlet. He walked toward

her and put his hands on her shoulders and gave a crooked smile. His eyes went back to hazel. But he still looked a little mad. His eyes locked

with hers and Scarlet she blushed. James smiled and Scarlet's cheeks turned redder and redder by the second. But he never broke the gaze.

"James, we have to get hunting before sundown." Laurent said, breaking James's gaze. Scarlet put her head down in embarrassment, letting

her hair fall in front of her face. She felt James's cold touch on her cheek and he brushed her hair back behind her ear. He turned around.

"Victoria, why don't you come with me tonight and Laurent you can go with Scarlet." Scarlet stiffened. She was a bit shocked that James wasn't

clinging to her. She shook her head of the thought and nodded toward James. She saw Victoria flash her an envying glance. Scarlet fixed a look

of confusion on her face and turned to Laurent. "Come, Scarlet. We have to move fast." Laurent jumped through the window that was located

at the ceiling that always remained open. Laurent gestured her to follow and she bounded up through the window following Laurent into the

forest. Scarlet walked into the forest, taking the lead. She peered behind her, briefly glancing in Laurent's direction. She gasped and whipped

around. "Laurent? Laurent!" He was gone. He abandoned her in the forest. The forest! She heard a rustle and whipped around in all directions.

She took off through the trees, darting; only barely missing the hanging branches and trunks. She saw something straight in front of her. She

tried to come to a halt, but the figure reached out his hands and grabbed her hands, stopping her instantly. She looked up at the figure, a look

of sheer awe on her face. "Scarlet…" It was James's voice.


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback

CHAPTER 1: THE FLASHBACK

A smile stretched across his face, baring his perfect teeth. He grasped her hands tightly. Scarlet looked at his face, he was dazzling. His face

was so perfect, his teeth, also as perfect. Scarlet blushed, and a smile drew across James's face. "You love to blush, don't you?" He said,

putting his hands on her cheeks. Scarlet could feel the blood rising up to her face and she blushed again. The wind precariously blew through

the empty forest, blowing some leaves below her feet. James gave that crooked smile that always seemed to dazzle her somehow. James took

her hands, and put them on his shoulders. He leaned closer to her; he rested his cheek on hers and rubbed his nose up and down her collar

bone. Scarlet froze in place. She couldn't move, and didn't. She felt his breathing on her neck and took in his bewildering and heart-stopping

scent. She shut her eyes for a brief and they shot back open. A shiver went down her spine. Memories flooded back as she remembered the

day she met James. Still mortal. She talked with him, and astoundingly, he never revealed who he was to her. Until he was walking her home

one night. She had bumped into a piece of metal sticking out from a dented STOP sign. She saw the look he gave her. Evil, blood-thirsty. She

quivered again. She remembered that James had put his arms around her and kept inhaling. He had sat her down on a bench beside him and

inched slower and slower toward her blood dripping shoulder. Scarlet tried to move, but he was gripping her arms now, holding her steady.

She constantly had called his name, trying to break his trance. She knew he tried to resist. But not as hard as he could have tried. She then

remembered him, breathing up her neck, his nose brushing her neck at times. She had turned toward him, watching his eyes, bewildered by

their beauty. He had backed his face away and was now staring at her. He remembered the last words he asked her. "Scarlet, if you could live

forever, would you?" He asked, politely in a question. She had thought, astounded by the randomness of the question, and then replied, "No. I

would live forever with _you._" She remembered his smile that stretched across his face, not an evil smile, but more of happiness and

compassion. Scarlet remembered his face slowly coming toward hers. His lips brushing against hers and the cold feel of his lips as they touched

hers. She felt James tightening his grip on her shoulders and he jerked away, looking as though he was gasping for breath. Scarlet looked into

his eyes, seeing sadness and trouble. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, James lightly took his hands under her face. "Do

you really mean what you said to me?" He said, worry and determination in his eyes. Scarlet searched his face for an answer. She hesitated.

"Yes. I do, James. I love you." She said, repeating the words he had said to her moments before. James looked away, his hands still holding

her face. "Scarlet… What if I told you I was something more than I appear?" He said, staring off into something invisible. Scarlet thought,

confused by the question. "What- Do you mean?" Scarlet choked out the words. James sighed. "Scarlet, I am… Not what you think…" Scarlet

narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" She said, still not understanding. James took her hands, wiping the blood that was

stained onto her shirt. He looked at the blood and tasted it, inhaling deeply. He opened his mouth and gave a sigh, leaving his mouth open still.

"You smell so sweet and fragrant." He said, brushing his nose across her neck, breathing his scent onto her. Scarlet closed her eyes and

inhaled his beautiful aroma. James opened his mouth and Scarlet's eyes shot open. She felt his teeth on her neck. She shook him off and put

her hand to her neck. James grasped her hand, removing it from her neck and blowing his sweet sense onto her neck once more. Scarlet

opened her mouth slightly, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She felt his nose going up on down her neck. He rested his hands on her

shoulders and she could feel his lips on her neck. She exhaled, as his scent wafted around her again. Then, she felt his teeth again. She tried

to shake him off, but he wouldn't. She said his name over and over. Finally she screamed it, breaking him from his trance. He backed away from

her neck, his teeth no longer touching her. She held her hand to her neck again. "I'm sorry, Scarlet…" He said, turning away. Scarlet turned her

head away, a million questions running through her head. She turned back to him moments later, and he must have seen her turning head,

because their eyes met at exactly the same moment. Scarlet stared at James's eyes, bewildered by their beauty. She watched him, her mouth

opened, until she was snapped back to reality. "James… Why, did you…" She stopped, turning her head away as she blushed. James knew the

question. "Try to bite your neck? I'm sorry about that Scarlet… Sometimes, I can't – control myself." He said, stammering to find the right words.

Scarlet gave a nod. Still wondering. "Why?" She asked, turning to him. "Why?" He repeated, a bit confused. "Why can't you control yourself? I

mean, what is it, James? The questions, the… biting…" She said, struggling to say the words. James's eyes were a dark black, and she saw fury

rising. But it soon faded, being taken over by sadness. "What is it James?" She said, her voice becoming softer. James gave a big sigh, looking

away. "If you could live forever, would you?" He said, asking that same strange question. Scarlet sighed, rolling her eyes. She gave it more

thought this time. She took James's hands, which had been resting in his lap and held them close to her. He turned to her this time, watching

her eyes. "I would, James. But I would want to live forever with you." She said her eyes serious and passionate. James gave a crooked smile

and leaned closer to Scarlet. His hands escaped hers and rested now on her shoulders. He drew her in closer and put her head on his chest.

His breath was blowing again on her neck. She could feel it getting closer and closer. His lips were on her neck once more. "Be sure you mean

what you say." He said, his teeth brushing her skin. Scarlet closed her eyes and drew in his scent. "I do." She said, smiling as she listened to

his heartbeat. "Scarlet, before I-"He stopped. Scarlet opened her eyes. "What?" She said, in confusion. "Scarlet, I can't hurt you, only if you

know what is coming first." Scarlet raised her head from his chest and raised her eyebrow. "What?" She said, James's hands sliding into hers.

"If you- could be like me, would you?" Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" James sighed, trying to figure out how to explain. "I

am not what you think, Scarlet…" "Then what are you?" She asked, skeptical. "I am- a…" He cut himself off. "What?" She asked again. "Just

answer this question; do you want to be who I am?" He said, gritting his teeth. Scarlet released his hands. "Who are you?" She said, very

confused. "I am something, more than someone." He said, his eyes turning into a hazel brown. Scarlet's eyes softened and James's grasped

her hands again. He drew one of his hands behind her head, slowly drawing her in closer and against his chest again. Scarlet listened to his

heartbeat and she closed her eyes. She felt James's nose going over her collar bone and then up and down her neck. She felt his cold lips

brush her skin. "I do want to be like you, James. Whatever you are, I love you." She said, a smile stretching across her face. "There are

consequences for your words, Scarlet." He whispered to her ear, lips brushing her ear slightly. Scarlet smiled. "As long as I have you to comfort

me." She whispered. She felt James's lips move up and down her neck, and then she felt his teeth brush her skin. His teeth moved up and

down and finally stopped on her neck. She felt the grip of his teeth grow tighter, and her eyes shot open, she tried to jerk away, but his hand

was on her head, holding her down against his chest. "What are you!?" She shrieked. James whispered lightly, barely loud enough to hear. "A

blood drinker…" He whispered. Scarlet gave a gasp, and she felt James's teeth pierced her skin.


	3. Chapter 2: Transformation

She gave a shriek as the pain inflicted her neck. She tried to jerk away, she flailed, trying to get

James's to release her. She felt the weight release itself from her neck, as he released his teeth. He

wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her down as Scarlet continued screaming. She felt the

tears drip onto her shirt from James. "James! James! The flames! The flames!" She shrieked.

Flames engulfed her vision and she shrieked as her neck burned harder. "Scarlet… I'm here…"

He said, kissing the top of her head. "I won't leave you." He said, grasping her arm tighter as she

continued flailing. "James!" She shrieked again. "I'm sorry I did this to you…" He whispered. "It

will be over soon." A scream came from Scarlet's mouth as she grasped her neck; she shook back

and forth as the pain inflicted her neck. James grasped her hand and removed it from her neck,

holding it tightly in his. He picked her up off the bench and moved swiftly. Scarlet wasn't sure

where, but she remembered being placed on a mattress. She flailed over and over. "The flames!"

She shrieked, grasping James's arm. She felt James's cold hand on her cheek and she screamed

again. "James!" She remembered seeing the tears that came one after the other down his face. She

remembered his pained face. Scarlet, gripped her jaw, tightening her teeth, fighting through the

pain to say something. "This is who you are, James?" She said, trying to force compassion in her

voice. "Yes, Scarlet. I'm so sorry I did this too. I shouldn't have." She saw the tears coming faster

now, down his face. She tried to reach up and touch his face, but he forced it down. Scarlet let out

another scream, the flames returning again. She shrieked louder, and louder, the pain becoming

more inflicting. She panted, trying to control her screams to say something. "James…" She forced

out. "I love you… And I said I wanted to be with you forever… and be with you as what you

are… I will hold that promise…" She said, letting another ferocious scream, as she choked out her

last words. "James!" She shrieked, squeezing his arm, as tight as she could. She could just barely

see the tears rolling from his face, and the hurt that was in his eyes. "Scarlet, I'm so sorry I did

this too you!" He said, picking her up and sitting down on the mattress, wrapping his arms as tight

as he could around her. Scarlet let out more screams and shut her eyes, fighting back the pain, but

she couldn't. She bit back her lip, but the screams still managed to escape. The pain engulfed her.

"It's alright, Scarlet, it's going to be okay." Scarlet tried to nod, but instead screamed again. She

felt her heart beating faster and faster, it beat against her chest so much it hurt. She grabbed her

chest flinching in pain. "James! My chest! It hurts! I- I can't breathe!" She said, choking her

words out before gasping for air. "Oh Scarlet! It will be okay soon!" He said, wrapping his arms

tighter around her. She felt his tears drip onto him. Her heart stopped altogether and she gasped

her last breath. James hugged tighter. Scarlet's heart slowly began beating again, but with every

beat, she twitched in pain. She let out a scream as she flinched with every second as the venom

beat through her veins. "James!" She shrieked again. "Three days of the transformation, Scarlet. I

won't let you go at all. I won't leave you… I'm here." He said, shutting his eyes. Scarlet let out

another fearful screech and this time broke from James's arms, rolling off onto the ground. She

rolled across the floor, flailing in pain and screeching. James picked her up and held her close his

chest, curling her tighter. "It's going to be okay." He said, cradling her as he sat on the ground,

leaning back against the mattress. Scarlet's eyes blackened out, and she couldn't see anything.

"James!" She said, locating his arm and hugging it as tight as he could. James kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here." He said, in a compassionate voice. Scarlet heard a door slam open, and heard her

name ring through the darkness. "Scarlet!" The voice sounded familiar. She felt James stand up

and cradle her closer to him. She held onto his arm and felt James start running. She felt the pain

inflicting harder. "James! It hurts!" She shrieked. She heard James's voice. "I know, Scarlet, I'm

sorry…" He said, but he didn't stop. "Stop, James! Please!" She shrieked, as the pain inflicted

harder. Her heart picked up and she shrieked louder. "I'm sorry, Scarlet. I can't stop." Suddenly,

she felt James fly forward, sending herself flying across and hitting the ground. Scarlet screamed,

and flailed across the ground, she couldn't get up, but just lied there, rolling across the ground and

screamed louder and louder. She felt the cold hands of someone lightly pick her up and cradle her

close. Their scent sounded familiar. "You will be safe soon, Scarlet…" The voice said. They

started running again and she shrieked once more, louder and louder at every step. "I'm sorry,

Scarlet, but we have to get you safe!" The voice screeched. She heard a door slam open and voice

after voice coming toward her in worry. She heard voices like, "Is she okay? What stage is she at?

Is there still a chance?" She couldn't focus the pain was getting worse. She let out a shriek and

finally shrieked, "I can't see!" The one who cradled her held her closer now, his scent wafting

through her nostrils. She knew that scent! She screeched again. She felt them place her on a bed,

and felt a cold hard round piece over metal touch her chest. "The beating is getting faster." They

said, he removed the cold metal plate and held his head close, listening to her heartbeats now. She

felt his breath on her neck and she screeched again. "What do you feel, Scarlet? What do you

see?" Scarlet flinched. "I can't see anything! My chest hurts! My heart feels like it stopped and I

hurt every time it beats!" She shrieked, flailing. She felt arms from who knows where hold her

down. She kicked her feet and two cold hands held them down. "I don't know if we can save

her…" The voice said, in worry. "You have to try!" another voice wailed. She heard silence and

then she screamed, "Please!" She screeched, trying to free herself from the hands that held her in

place. "Scarlet! Stop moving!" Scarlet ignored them and flailed uncontrollably. She felt more

hands holding her down and ice cold lips press against her neck where James had bitten her.


	4. Chapter 3: Ultimatum

She gasped. "No!" She shrieked. She tried to flail, but more hands held her head in place. She gritted her teeth, screaming and shrieked. She screeched louder and louder, feeling her blood race through her neck at rapid speed. She screamed felt the hands on her head press tighter. "Someone stop her screaming! Scarlet! You have to stop!" Scarlet tried to shake her head rapidly but couldn't. She panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her mouth gaped open and she laid there, her sides heaving in pain. She screamed again, and finally she felt the cold hand of someone over her mouth. She tried to shake it loose and let out another scream, but they only forced their hand on harder. She felt the teeth from her neck slowly release. "It's no use… It's spread to far…" The hands that held her in place dropped and Scarlet let out another scream, flailing. She jerked to the side, falling off the bed and onto the hard floor. She screamed louder and felt her hands balling into fists. She felt a million hands grasp her and hold her back as they laid her on her bed. She felt two hands holding down each of her arms and legs. She tried to flail and scream, but couldn't move. There was too great. "Keep her in here and have someone watching her and comforting her at all times." She heard a voice say. "Try to keep her from flailing so much, it will only make it worse." The voice said again. There was a silence and then she heard the snap of Velcro. She felt it being wrapped around her wrists and feet and then strapped to the bed. She tried moving but didn't succeed. She was strapped down tight. "Alice, you stay with her for now. Esme will come up in a little while." A voice called. She was at the Cullen's! The Cullen's had saved her! It was Carlisle speaking! It was Carlisle who had saved her! Scarlet shook her head rapidly and felt Alice's cold touch to her cheek. "It's alright, Scarlet. We are here to take care of you." She said in a comforting voice. Scarlet tried to flail, but didn't get far with her arms and feet being strapped to the bed. Scarlet let out another scream and Alice covered her mouth with her finger. "Shh." She said, with her sweet, comforting voice. Scarlet lied there, panting, her sides heaving and her chest rising and falling. "How long?" She said, choking her words out. "How long what?" Alice said, confusion tipped in her voice. "How long does this last?" Scarlet said, blinking her blinded eyes. "The transformation lasts three days. But Carlisle is coming to give you some pain killer to put you to sleep." She said, rubbing Scarlet's cheek. "I can't swallow." She said, panting still. "You need to try, Scarlet. That's the only way this will end faster, without the pain killer it will feel like a month instead of three days." She said, feeling her forehead. "Take it from anyone in the family; they didn't have anything to soothe their pain. They had to endure it." Scarlet panted and then thought with her fogged mind. She winced through the pain, it seemed to have subsided for now, but she was still blinded. "Am I, a part of your family now?" She asked, confused. She felt Alice's cold hand on her cheek again. "Of course. You are my best friend." She said, reaching down to hug her. Scarlet winced but tried to smile through the pain. "Scarlet, you seem to have stopped screaming, try and swallow these pills, it will put you to sleep whether you think can or not." It was Carlisle who spoke. She felt him sit beside her on the bed and undo the Velcro and grab her hand, putting one of the pills in her hand. He guided her hand to her mouth and she tried to swallow. The pill went on down, but she screamed as it went down. She felt Carlisle's hand rub her hair, tenderly. He put the other in her hand, guiding it to her mouth once more. She swallowed it again falling back on her bed and began flailing once more, screaming with pain. She rolled across the bed and she heard Carlisle's stern voice. "Alice! Grab her hand!" He said, feeling his cold hand on her left hand and Alice's on her right. The pain was excruciating and she tried to fight back but they were to strong, snapping her hands back into the Velcro. She let out another scream and her eyes closed. She felt Carlisle stroke her forehead and Alice rub her hand. Scarlet turned her head, flinching as her neck throbbed and fell to sleep. She felt something being taped down on her neck where the bite was, but that was the last thing she felt before going into a deeper slumber.


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation

She awoke to the sound of people bustling around her room. She was still partially unconscious, her eyes were still heavy with sleep, but she didn't hurt anymore. She wasn't in pain. She was… cold. She felt the cold hand on her cheek of someone and blinked her eyes open, focusing her blurred vision. "Scarlet…" She heard a soft voice say. Scarlet moaned and extended her hand. Her hand caught and fell to the ground. She was still Velcro'd down to the bed. She twisted, trying to get out. She felt a hand push her down against the bed. "Shh. You are still weak." The voice said. Her vision was still blurry, but she could tell the voice was Carlisle's. "Carlisle?" She whispered. Her voice was hoarse. "Yes?" He said, with his soft, mesmerizing voice. "How long has it been?" She said, choking her words out. "It's been four days, Scarlet." He said. Scarlet heard his voice beginning to scratch. "I'm sorry this happened to you." He whispered. Scarlet opened her eyes, and tried sitting up, but the Velcro that wrapped around her arms held her down. "Where is James?" she whispered. A pang of sadness ran through her at the sound of his name. "He's… gone." Carlisle said, turning his head away. Scarlet turned her head to the side, shutting her eyes tightly. "Can you release me, please?" She said, her eyes still closed. She felt Carlisle's cold touch, undo the Velcro and his hand, supporting the small of her back to stand her up. Scarlet stood up, feeling a run of cold run through her. She had a strange craving, but wasn't hungry for food. "Carlisle, I… I feel weird." She said, grabbing her stomach. "You are craving blood." He said, grasping her shoulders tightly. Scarlet closed her eyes and tightened her mouth. "Scarlet, you can't fight back instincts alone. You need a family to help. You need us." Carlisle said, rubbing his hands up and down on her shoulders. Scarlet bit back her tongue, fighting back her crave. "We will take you out to hunt later." He said, releasing her shoulders and walking to the doorway. "Come, the rest of them want to see you." He said, extending his hand to follow. Scarlet got up, she still wobbled. Carlisle took her arm, and put it around him, supporting her weight. He walked Scarlet down the stairs slowly and sat her down in on a chair in the living room. Her eyes were still full of sleep, and were half open when Carlisle set her down. She forced her eyes open and looked around. Every face was full of worry mixed with a sense of compassion. Esme was closest, and then Edward and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper was furthest back. Scarlet felt a chill run through her spine and she shivered. She felt colder than ice, and her skin was strangely pale. "What- is happening?" She stammered, looking over herself in confusion. Esme and Carlisle shot glances at each other. Esme spoke first, placing her cold hand on Scarlet's shoulder. "Honey, you are- one of us now. A- A vampire." She said, her eyes consumed with sympathy. Scarlet's mouth dropped open and she felt like she couldn't breathe, she tried to choke out words, but nothing came out. "What happened?" She said, bewildered. "James… He bit you." Scarlet jumped up, a little dizzy by her quickness, but held her stands. "No! He couldn't! He loved me!" She shrieked, trying to run. Carlisle and Emmett grabbed her arms, stopping her; Emmett took her in his arms and sat her on the bed. "He _did_ love you. He tricked you, is more like it." He said, turning to face her. Scarlet felt fury rising inside her. "You're wrong! James wouldn't do that!" She shrieked, bouncing up and storming toward the door. She heard Carlisle's voice shriek, "Don't let her leave!" A second pasted, and Edward was at the door, his arms wrapped around her. Scarlet blushed, and shook her head, twisting and turning, trying to break free from Edward's grasp. Edward's arms tightened and he pulled her toward the couch. Scarlet twisted and flailed even more. "Let me go!" she shrieked. She saw a smile creep across Edward's face and Scarlet blushed. She shook her head, erasing the redness from her cheeks. "You're blushing." He whispered into her ear. She flailed, and finally broke his grasp; she darted to the door, going faster than she thought. She knew she would make it. She was going to make it. But, within that one second, Edward's arms were extended, Scarlet skidding and falling over, back into his arms. She knew Edward was smiling now. Scarlet blushed harder, and Edward swung her into his arms, carrying her to the sofa and sitting her down. "We could do this all day." Carlisle said, resting his arm on his knee, from the chair he sat just feet from her. Scarlet bounded up, ready to dart, but before she could, Edward had already grabbed her, and picked her up, setting her down in his lap on the couch, with arms wrapped tightly around her, so she couldn't escape again. "Thank you Edward." Carlisle said, his eyes still fixed on Scarlet. "Now, Scarlet, you live here now, we will raise you to know the rules abilities of being a vampire now. Understood?" Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows. Scarlet didn't say anything instead squirm, trying to break Edward's grasp. Edward only held on tighter, his head resting now on her shoulder. Scarlet blushed, turning her face to his, their noses bumping. All she could do was lock eyes with him. He felt his whisper in her ear, "Your eyes say it all." He said, giving a crooked smile. Scarlet blushed again, turning her head away and back to Carlisle. Scarlet pouted under her breath and finally gave in. She obviously couldn't get out of this place, but as soon as she could, she would. "Alright. I'll stay." She said, turning her gaze away from everyone.


	6. Chapter 5: Moving

Nods went across the room and Edward finally released his grasp that was held tightly around her waist. Scarlet still sat in Edward's lap until she noticed that he had raised one of his eyebrows and was giving that crooked smile again. She could tell that he was amused. Scarlet quickly jumped from his lap onto the couch beside him. Her eyes set on the floor. Carlisle was the first to speak. "Scarlet, you can stay in Alice's room for now. Alice?" Carlisle said his head turning toward her. "Why don't you clear out a space for her?" He said, now staring back at Scarlet. "Edward, why don't you take Scarlet back over to her house to collect her belongings?" Carlisle said, his eyes turning to Edward. This was so a setup… Edward nodded, standing up and extending his hand to Scarlet. Scarlet grasped his hand, and she was already in his arms, being carried out the door and set in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo. "You know, I know how to walk…" She said, her eyes gazing into his beautiful amber eyes. "I know. But we wouldn't want you trying to get away now would we?" He said, giving that famous crooked smile again, that she loved. Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "Well why would I try and run when you are here to stop me?" She said, his eyes dazzling her, sending her heart racing. "Exactly." He said, placing her gently down in the passenger seat. He closed the door and was quickly in the driver's seat beside her, starting the car and revving the engine. He pulled out and went down the long twisting driveway and onto the highway. The speedometer was inching toward 95. Scarlet noticed Edward glancing at her and she turned her head to meet his eyes. He smiled and she blushed. Edward gave a small laugh of amusement, his eyes still locked with hers, not even the slightest bit swerving off the road. No matter hard she fought, Scarlet couldn't win the never ending battle. James was gone… And Edward was here, and her heart had moved on. And it was Edward that had stolen it. Even though Scarlet was now a vampire, she still felt as vulnerable as a human. Edward dazzled her, and continued to dazzle her. Finally, she broke the stare along with the silence. "What am I supposed to do about my dad? I can't just live here." She said, puzzled by the thought. Scarlet's mother had died when she was two; her parents had lived in California, but owned a summer house in Forks they had inherited from her grandfather. After her mother's death, her father and herself moved to Forks, and sold their old home back in California. Scarlet's father didn't mind where Scarlet was, as long as it was safe and secure, now that she was a junior, he trusted her entirely on most of her decisions. Scarlet was a junior in high school and went to the one high school that was in Forks. "Carlisle worked it out. He called your dad and informed that you were accepted into a boarding school in a city on the edge of Oregon and Washington, and would be in town a lot." Edward said, turning to Scarlet again, with a look of triumph on his face. "Wow. And my dad bought that?" Scarlet said, raising one eyebrow. Edward gave a stern nod. "Carlisle is an elaborate thinker." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Scarlet nodded and Edward took a sharp right turn, pulling into her driveway. "Go and get your things." He said, smiling at her. Scarlet turned around and headed for the house. She grasped the doorknob. Holding her breath, however, it didn't make much of a difference now. She stiffened, and threw open the door. She looked around her house. Her house was fairly small. It had double doors, however, a delicacy of the house her mother loved. They were chestnut, and she ad hard wood floors, all throughout it, them being chestnut as well. She had a small kitchen that was just feet from you when you entered the house. It was one of the focal points of the room. The kitchen was aligned alone against its own wall, with a bar in front of it. Right behind the wall, was the living room, which was like a low dip in the floor, with a single step that led down into it. There was a leather sofa that sat in the middle of the living room and a chair not far off to the left, a TV sat on a metal stand in front of the couch. Off to the left of the kitchen, in the same room as itself, was the dining table, being chestnut wood as well. There was a bay window that was in front of the table that overlooked the front yard, and another bay window that was behind the TV in the dining room as well. Off to the right of the house was her dad's office, which he rarely went into only for about an hour of the day when he came home with paperwork. Her father was the head lieutenant for the police station of Forks, and always had much paperwork when he arrived home. His office had a wooden desk, which was a dark walnut and he always had surrounding stacks of papers around it. The walls had jutted out before the door of his office were glass, leaving a nice touch to the room. The upstairs wasn't much different, the staircase was hard wood flooring, and was in an inlet between the wall of her dad's office and the wall from the living room. It went about 8 stairs up and then had a landing and turned right going up to the second floor for about 5 more steps. At the top, there were a total of 4 rooms. The upstairs was a balcony that wound around the house. The first door was Scarlet's room. Her room was medium sized; she had a desk in the right corner closest to the door, and her bed in the far left corner. She had a CD rack against the wall on one side, filled to the top with CD's. In another corner was a rocking chair, which the family who rented the house before we moved here, left behind for us, and there was a wooden dresser on the left wall to the left of her bed. In the room a few feet down the hall was her father's room. His room was very plain. He had a nice King sized Swedish bed, in the center, and a dresser off the left and a TV in front of the bed that sat on a cedar coffee table. The next room was the bathroom. There was one bathroom which Scarlet and her father shared, but she didn't mind, because he was always gone in the morning before she even awoke. And the last room, the one directly across the hall from Scarlet's, it was straight across the house, on the other side of the balcony, was the guest bedroom. It was basically the same as her father's. Only the bed was a leather headboard and backboard and there was a dresser and a bedside table with a lamp. Scarlet went to the living room, where her dad usually was, reading the paper, or watching sports on TV, surely enough, he was there sitting on the couch with his feet up reading the newspaper. He looked over the paper and met eyes with Scarlet. "Dr. Cullen called a little while ago. He talked about this boarding school he was associated with. He knows the dean. You want to go to this boarding school? Huh?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, dad, I do. But, I'll be in Forks almost every day. The school is here in Washington. It's in Seattle. So I'll be home a lot. Not to worry." Her dad nodded slowly, thinking. "If this is what you want to do, it's alright. Do you want me to help you pack your things?" He asked, a bit of sadness edged in his voice. Scarlet pursed her lips. "No, Dad. It's okay." She said, turning to go up the stairs and into her room. "Alright. Do you need a ride up there?" He called up the stairs. "No, Dad. A friend is taking me." There was a long pause. "What friend?" He asked in curiosity. "Edward Cullen. You know him?" Another pause. "Yes, briefly. I'm rather fond of his father. Good man." He said, leaning against the railing on the first few steps. Scarlet nodded back and went the rest of the way up and into her room, closing the door. She got a big duffel bag and threw it onto her bed, unzipping it and turning to her closet, throwing open the wooden walnut doors. She grabbed a handful of clothes and turned around, and gave a gasp. She slammed into someone, dropping her clothes, and fell backward. But before she hit the floor, a hand flashed down, and caught her, pulling her back up. Scarlet glanced up at the person who caught her. It was Edward. Of course. He gave that crooked smile that always seemed to send her heart racing. Edward twisted the arm that was on the small of her back, and wrapped it around her, pulling her in closer. He reached down and picked up the clothes that she had dropped and handed them too her. Scarlet didn't flinch, but only lock with eyes with Edward in a daze. Edward put his other arm around her and held her close to his face, setting the pile of clothes in his hands on the bed. The two gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Scarlet blushed, her eyes never moving from Edward's. He gave a smile and Scarlet was mesmerized. Suddenly, a flash from out the window, broke the two's gaze and sent their faces darting to the window. Edward's arms tightened around her waist and Scarlet blushed harder. "Rain." He said, giving a sigh. Edward went to the open window and put his leg on the sill and bounded down to the ground. Scarlet dashed to her window, but before she could look out, the doorbell rang. She dashed down the stairs, but her father was already at the door. "Evening, sir. I'm Edward Cullen." She heard his beautiful voice speak. Scarlet stood on the stairs, her hands grasping the railing. "Hello, Mr. Cullen. I am Mr. Swan. Scarlet's father." He said, extending his hand. She watched Edward grab it and give a firm hand shake to her father. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed from outside. "Come in, Mr. Cullen. It looks like the storm is getting severe. I'll go check it out on the Weather Channel." Her father said, glancing out the door, and then scurrying to the den to flip on the TV to the weather station. They listened to the weatherman go on about the weather. Her father seemed concerned, and Scarlet directed her full attention to Edward now. He seemed to be staring off into a different realm. She pursed her lips, and his face turned to hers. He forced a smile and then turned to where her dad stood, listening to the weatherman speak. Her dad shut off the TV and went back to the kitchen, where Scarlet now stood, beside Edward, who was soaked from head to toe in water. "Tornadoes are all across Forks. The Weather Channel said no one is to leave their homes until the storm has cleared." Scarlet's eyes shot open, and she immediately turned to Edward who was also shocked. "When is the storm supposed to clear?" Edward said in a calm voice. "Not until early tomorrow morning." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Looks like you are spending the night here, Mr. Cullen. We have a guest room upstairs. Scarlet, why don't you go show him where it is?"


	7. Chapter 6: Confusion

Scarlet nodded, and went up the stairs. Edward close behind, She turned down the hall and walked across the hard wood flooring and stopped, when she realized Edward wasn't following. She stared at him, her eyes locked with his. He smiled and peered in her room and then locked eyes with her again. He walked down the hall and grasped her hands. She stared into his eyes, blushing. Edward only smiled. "How unfortunate, huh?" He said, sarcasm in his voice. He smiled, baring his white perfect teeth. Scarlet could only nod, her eyes still tightly locked with his. Her heart kept racing and Edward put his hand on her cheek, the cold feel of his skin, sending a shiver down her spine. He smiled. His hand gently slid off her cheek and fell back to his side, reaching out to take her hand. He leaned in, his face, just centimeters from hers. She blushed harder. Edward walked forward, tugging Scarlet along, her hand, grasped tightly in his. "Why don't you lead me to the guest room?" He said, giving the famous crooked smile she just adored. She nodded, walking in front of him. He still grasped her hand, but she didn't mind. She walked across the hall, making a left, and then another left once past her dad's room. She grasped the doorknob and twisted the handle, throwing open the door. "Here is your room." She said, extending her free hand into the room. Edward gave a smile and walked in, releasing her hand from his grip. "Is there anything you need?" She said, trying to be polite. Edward turned toward her. Sitting down on the bed and taking off his jacket, placing it beside him. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." He said, giving that same famous crooked smile. She loved that smile. She loved him. Suddenly, her stomach lurched. She _did love him._ But, her heart belonged to James. The one who she _truly_ loved. But, he was gone… Wasn't he? The words echoed through her head, until Edward broke the silence. "If I'm spending the night, I can teach you the basic mechanics of being a vampire." He said, patting his hand on the bed, to signal her to sit beside him. She hesitated, holding back for a moment, but then thrust her legs forward to sit beside him. He gave that crooked smile once more, and she froze in place. She didn't move. Edward locked eyes with her, and she couldn't break the gaze he held on her. Edward turned his head and gave a brief gasp. "What is it?" She said, leaning in toward him, not realizing how truly in tuned she was with him. He gave a sigh and replied with an angry, yet compassionate tone. "It's-your smell. It's so, irresistible. Almost… of a human's." He said, turning his gaze back, to lock her in the bewildering world of his hazel eyes. She held her breath, but exhaled in a bit of a gasp. Vampires can't breathe… She said to herself in confusion. Edward must have seen the confusion in her eyes, instantly. "What is it?" He said, concern flooding his velvet voice. "It's just- I'm breathing." She said. She put her hand to her chest, and her stomach lurched and it felt like it had flipped over as well. "My- heart! It's beating!" She shrieked, her voice, coming out in frightened gasps. Edward looked just as shocked. He reached his hand forward, and brushed his fingertip down her face, going from her jawbone to her collarbone. "You are warm…" He said, his hand moving down, to where hers was resting, listening to heart slowly pick up pace as it beat against her hand. His hand brushed over hers, lightly slipping his hand under hers and twining his hand through hers. The two sat, as they listened to the sound of her heartbeat flood through the room, erasing all evidence of silence. "You're- human." He whispered. His other free hand precariously placed under her jawbone. She felt her face being slowly pulled toward him. She sucked in her breath, as she felt his cold lips brush hers. And finally they met. Her eyes closed, and her one free hand twined in his hair. She could feel his teeth on her lip now. Painful memories returning to her mind. But she dealt with it. Her heart belonged to Edward now, beating or not. Edward tried to push away, but he didn't seem to give much effort. She felt her hand brush down his neck, and his hand that was on her jawbone, was twined in her hair. She felt a tugging on her hair, but she ignored it. Finally, the tugging grew to pulling, and Edward broke away, pulling Scarlet by the hair, away from him. She broke away from him, nearly falling off the bed. She gasped for air, and slowly recovered, her breath coming in short gasps with long breaks between. "I'm sorry…" Edward's velvet voice, coated with anger and disappointment. "It's not you at all Scarlet. Trust me." Scarlet stood up and faced him now. Her eyes narrowed in examination. Edward raised one eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked, standing up. "I don't understand Edward… If James bit me, and you said yourself, that I was a vampire, and Carlisle as well. Why aren't I?" She said, her voice trailing off and her face dropping to the floor. Edward shrugged his shoulders. "It's better this way, Scarlet. Now we know your life wasn't lost for no purpose. James took your life out of greed. And now we know that he really didn't." Scarlet was still confused. Edward's words hardly helped. "But- It doesn't make sense. You saw me, you watched me. I _felt_ it." She said, shaking her head back and forth in denial. "I'll ask Carlisle about it when I go back home." He said, turning back around and throwing himself onto the bed, leaning his head against the headboard, arms behind his head. "Night." He said, pretending to fall asleep. Scarlet pursed her lips and went to the side of his bed. She climbed in next to him, placing her arms around his waist. She saw Edward peer down at her, and he put his arm around her shoulders. She felt his cold cheek lean against the top of her head and she shivered. She felt Edward's grip tighten. Scarlet closed her eyes, her head leaning against his chest. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. She reopened her eyes and blinked them a few times, giving a low sigh before reclosing them. She felt Edward's arm rub up and down across her shoulder. Her eyes grew heavy, and she fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Solutions

Scarlet awoke with a jerk. She looked over at the clock that sat on her little wooden bedside table. It read 12:01 PM. Scarlet gave a moan and rolled over. Her arm draped across something. No, someone. She opened her eyes, and his hazel eyes stared into hers. His nose brushed against hers and he gave that crooked smile. She felt his nose rub up and down on her cheek and then down her neck and to her collarbone. Scarlet's eyes had been shut closed, her arm still draped over him. He took her arm and held it close to his chest. "Scarlet." His beautiful velvet voice said. Scarlet blushed and a smile stretched across her face. Suddenly, in a flash, more like a blink of her eyes. Edward was gone. He was hidden in the shadows of the corner in her room. Scarlet whipped around to face him. Her eyes wondrous. She saw him give a signal to go back to sleep. She followed his orders. Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the stairs becoming louder. She felt her door slam open and she whipped up in shock. "Dad?" She said, confused and wide-eyed. Her dad was mad, and frightened at the same time. She looked over where Edward had been hidden in the shadows and he was now gone. She turned back to her dad, whose face had calmed down more now. "Edward's gone." He said, calming his voice. Scarlet rolled her eyes. Her dad… "Dad, I'm sure he just decided to leave. The rain stopped." She said, pointing out her window. Her dad nodded and turned back around. She heard his steps on the stairs fade slower and slower until she heard them no more. She turned back over in her bed and closed her eyes. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer. She blushed and then smiled. She felt his sweet breath touch her neck and she blushed harder. "I thought you left." She said, relief flooding her. "Do you want me too?" He said, his beautiful velvet voice, making her blush even harder. "No!" She shrieked, without thinking. She could tell he was smiling. "Then I won't" Scarlet smiled and closed her eyes. "Good." She said. She could feel his cold lips touch her neck. She felt a chill and shivered. Edward's grip around her waist tightened. She felt his lips brush over her collarbone and up her neck. She felt his lips move up her cheek. She shut her eyes tighter and her mouth opened slightly. She felt his smile stretch across his face. His lips touched hers and she felt her hand tangle in his hair. She felt his hand on her shoulder and he pushed her away. Scarlet gasped and caught herself on the edge of the bed, almost falling to the floor. She felt Edward's hand on her shoulder and he pulled her up and slid her into his lap. "I'm sorry…" He said, agony filling the edges of his hazel eyes. Scarlet only locked with his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "It's alright. I know it's hard for you." She said, breaking his gaze and looking away. She felt his arms drape over her shoulders and lock around her waist. She blushed. She felt his icy hand brush her chin, and his index finger bend under her chin, tilting her head to lock with his eyes. He gave that crooked smile that always took the breath from her. She smiled back. She put her hand over her heart, and listened to her pointless heartbeat, that made no comprehension in her mind. Suddenly, a burst of light shone through her window, blinding her. She peered over to her window, her hand covering her eyes from its blinding light. The sun had risen. She looked over at Edward. She gave a gasp. She had never seen anything more beautiful or magnificent. His skin glistened in the brightness from the sun. It was truly remarkable. She lifted her hand o his face and brushed the tip of her fingers down his face. He placed his hand lightly on hers and followed her path down his face. He smiled at her. She smiled, but her smile dropped when she looked down at her own skin. It- wasn't glistening… She turned her head to the side. Her own hand, remaining on his face. "What is it?" He said, concern, gathering in his beautiful velvet voice. "_My_ skin… It's not glistening." She said, sighing. Edward didn't respond, but only placed his hands firmly under her chin and turn her head to him. "It doesn't matter _what_ you _are_. It won't change my feelings for you." He said, smiling. Scarlet felt tears gather in her eyes and her arms twined around his waist. He felt his cool hand on her hair and she leaned her head against his chest. She felt Edward's lips on her hair and then he shifted and got up. "I've got to get home." He said, her heart sinking. He no longer glistened, but remained in the shadows of her room. She leaned forward, like her arms were trying to uncover something that was no longer there, like something had disappeared. She fell forward to where Edward had sat in the sunlight and gasped, and lurched backward into the shadows, scooting back against the headboard. Her hand covered her mouth in awe. She looked over. "Edward's face was just as surprised. In a flash, more of a blur, he was at her side. He grabbed her hand and pulled it into the sunlight. He turned it over and over as if examining what he was seeing. "I- I don't believe it." He said, his grip on her hand tightening. Scarlet tried to pull back, but his grip was too powerful. Finally he released and she scooted back into the shade. "No… It's not… It's can't…" She said, her words coming out in gasps. She extended both hands forward again, and they glistened, lighting the whole room, sending sparkles flashing and gleaming off her walls. Edward extended his hands, his fingers twining between her fingers. He lifted her to her feet and they locked eyes. He moved into the sunlight beside her and his skin glistened as well as hers. Their lips met, and it felt like sparks were being pulsed through her body. Scarlet fought to stand up, her legs felt like they were going snap and she would fall to the ground. But- he'd be there to catch her… She felt his hand, tangle itself in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was no holding back anymore… Suddenly, there was tugging on her hair, it pulled, and Scarlet fell back, onto her bed, gasping again. She looked up at Edward, millions of questions going through her mind. "I'm sorry… But- you still smell so- so- _human. _He said, emphasizing the last word. She raised one eyebrow in confusion. "What- do you mean? How?" She said, her head spinning from the heart pounding moment from before. "I'm not sure. Come on, let's get to Carlisle, maybe he'll have some answers." He said, grabbing her hand and yanking her from the bed. He threw her across her back and lunged out the window, landing softer as if he hadn't even dropped from a 2-story building at all. He ran through the streets and into the forest in a flash. The trees and shrubs becoming nothing but a blur. And within a second, they were gone, opening into a wide field; she heard the river running in the distance. Edward dropped her to her feet and grasped her hand tightly. He walked forward and twisted around, giving that crooked smile again. She smiled and followed after him. He opened the door and threw it open. The house was quiet when they stepped in. Scarlet saw Edward murmur something under his breath and then his family was there moments later. "What is it, Edward?" Carlisle said, in a worried voice. "It's Scarlet." He said, turning to her. Edward's family shifted to look toward her. "What's wrong?" Esme spoke with worry edged in her voice. "It's- well. I'm not a vampire, well- I am, but I'm not." She said, trying to explain. Her new family all had looks of confusion on their faces. Carlisle turned to Edward and Edward spoke. "She has a heartbeat, but she glistens in the sunlight, she can sleep, but can run with speed, she craves for blood, but also eats food." He said, grasping her hand tighter. Carlisle turned and went to the kitchen, grabbing a little black bag and returning to his family. "Come with me, Edward, Scarlet." He said, motioning them to his office. Edward walked forward, dragging Scarlet behind and into his office. Carlisle said something under his breath, and moments later, Alice entered too, closing the door and locking it behind her. Carlisle opened his bag and pulled out his stethoscope. Edward grasped Scarlet's shoulders and sat her down in one of the leather chairs, among the three that were against the wall. Alice and Edward sat on either side of her. Carlisle placed the cold metal plate and listened to her chest. "She _does_ have a heartbeat." He said, putting the stethoscope away and pulling out a small metal stick, about 4 inches long with a point on the end. It had a cap over the point, to keep someone from accidently getting cut, she supposed. She watched Carlisle remove the cap and kneeled down to her eyelevel in the chair, grabbing her hand, and putting her elbow between his knees, with her wrist, still grasped in his hand. His other hand held the metal stick. He glanced at Edward and Alice and they nodded, grasping her shoulders tightly. She looked at them confused and realized what was happening. She tried to move, but their grip was too tight. She felt Carlisle prick her finger and squeeze it, letting the blood run out. She cringed and tried to stretch her neck forward, she was thirsty. Edward and Alice pulled her back, trying to resist themselves. She watched Carlisle draw his lips to her finger and suck the blood off her finger, his teeth never touching her skin. He removed his lips and drew his tongue across his lips. "Interesting." He whispered. "What is it, Carlisle?" Alice said in confusion. "Her blood is half normal and half venom. Scarlet doesn't have enough venom for it to course entirely through her veins. That's why she has some human tendencies, such as her heart beating. Her heart is trying to beat the venom throughout her whole body, but there isn't enough. Her regular blood is mixed with venom. When I tried to suck the venom out, I must have taken a lot of it out." Carlisle said, placing his thumb and index finger to his chin. Edward and Alice had brought their eyebrows together in confusion. "So, she's _part_ vampire?" Alice said, in bewilderment. "Yes. Preferably more vampire than human. The transformation is done, but- eventually, I don't know how long, but over time she will gradually become more of a vampire as the venom covers all of her blood." He said, nodding, agreeing with his own statement. Edward and Alice nodded beside her and Scarlet sat there, her mouth gaping. "So, what human tendencies do I have, and what vampire ones do I have?" She said, raising one eyebrow. "Only you can tell us that." Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows in wonder as well. Scarlet thought for a moment and then said, "Okay, well, human tendencies would be sleeping, my heart beating, and wanting to eat human food, and breathing. Vampire tendencies would be my skin glistening in sunlight, my speed, and my craving for blood. I have yet to become strong." She said, narrowing her eyes, wish she had that ability. Carlisle nodded and got up, releasing her hand. "Well, over time, your heart will stop, you will stop breathing _humanly_, you will stop eating human food, and you will stop sleeping." Carlisle said, unlocking the door and going back down the hall. Scarlet got up, along with Edward and Alice. She moved swiftly down the hall and out the door, faster than usual. She was trying out her new abilities for once. Edward was soon at her side. "What are you doing?" He said, taking her hand and gazing at her with his beautiful, dazzling eyes. "Trying out my abilities." She said, taking off again, dashing into the forest and stopping again at the river." Edward was at her side within another second. "Would you like to try out hunting?" He said, squatting, placing his hands on the ground, like he was going to pounce. Scarlet glanced at him and he looked her way, his eyes looking blood-thirsty. "Uh… Remember, I'm not _entirely_ a vampire…" She said, raising her hands and backing away. He gave that crooked smile and before she could flinch, he had lunged, grasping her arms and throwing herself along with him through the air and he pinned her against a tree. His breath slowly breathed on her crescent shaped scar. She flinched, closing her eyes. Painful memories returning. She felt Edward's smile stretch across his face. His lips were on her neck, and she was shaking rapidly. She couldn't take these memories again. She broke away and in a second was far from Edward. She put a distance of 20 feet from them. Edward looked at her, pain and shock in his eyes. She looked away, tears forming and she put her head down. She felt his cold hand on her cheek and she looked up, his eyes were engulfed with sadness. "I'm sorry… He said, taking her face in his hands. "I wasn't really… I was just, playing with you." He said, pain edged in his eyes. Scarlet nodded. "It's alright. I knew you really weren't… It's just, so many memories returned to my mind, and I just… couldn't take it." She said, trying to look away, but his hands held her face close to his. She locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He whispered, resting his forehead on her hers. "It's alright…" She said, whispering as he leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips pressed against hers and in a second were gone. He released her and grasped her hand. "Come on, I'll show you how to hunt." He said, walking through the trees, pulling her along. She followed along, obeying him without hesitation. He stopped and whipped around, pushing her back a few feet. She watched him crouch to the ground, and place his hands on the ground. "Don't make a sound." He whispered. Scarlet held her breath, she found it easier than usual, and kept as still as possible. She watched Edward's head twitch back and forth as he picked up sound. And then, in a flash, he lunged. Scarlet copied him, crouching, her hands lightly touching the ground, and she listened. She felt Edward at her side moments later, his hands on her shoulders. "Close your eyes and focus." He directed. She closed her eyes and focused hard on the sounds around her. She picked up a rustling, a small rustle, and then she heard a louder rustle, like a soft step onto the forest floor. She whipped around and lunged, her strength pulling her victim to the ground. She opened her eyes. She gave a gasp, the victim whipped over, grabbing her and carrying here into the trees. She couldn't tell what was happening anymore. She saw the victim clutch her tighter and everything became a blur. And before she knew it, she had been stopped. She was in a warehouse, lying on her hands and knees. Her victim stood in front of her. "James…"


	9. Chapter 8: Reunited

Scarlet said, her voice cracking with both shock and rejoice. "Scarlet… I knew I would find you soon." He said, lunging for her, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her close to his chest. She breathed in his sweet scent and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled. "James… I've missed you…" She said, tears dripping down her face. James pulled her back, his arms still around her waist. "Where have you been? The Cullen's? Are you still with them?" He said, confused. Scarlet blushed. "Y-Yes." She said, thinking of Edward, who was probably worried about her, probably tracking her as she spoke. She had to leave soon. "Edward is probably tracking me, I should leave." She said, breaking away from James. James caught her hand and twirled her around and back into his arms. "Don't leave me." He whispered into her ear, his sweet scent, wafting around her. She blushed, and what was left of her heartbeat raced as fast as it could. "James." She whispered. She felt his cheek rest on the top of her head. His hand brushing through her hair. He put her head on his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly, Scarlet heard her name… But it wasn't James voice who said it. It was many voices, getting closer and closer. She felt James' body stiffen against hers. Suddenly, she heard a slam. "Scarlet!" It was Edward. She whipped around, James not even thinking about letting go of her hand. It _was_ Edward. But- he wasn't alone. He had Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice with him as well. She heard James growl and she turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I have to- go now…" She said, putting her head down. "No… You can't leave me, not yet! It's taken me so long to find you! And now that I have, you've joined the Cullen's!" Scarlet gave a sigh and nodded. She felt a cold hand tugging her arm. She turned around. It was Edward. "Come on, Scarlet." She saw Emmett come up walk past her and grab James from behind and hold him in his tight grip. She watched James struggle in his tight grip, but it wasn't any use. "James!" Scarlet shrieked. She went for James, but Edward caught her wrist, pulling her back. She tugged, but Carlisle grabbed her other hand. She pulled harder, and felt Alice grab her around her waist. "Let me go!" She shrieked. She watched Emmett pull James into the darkness of the warehouse. She shrieked. "James!" Edward let go of her, and Alice took his spot, Edward following Emmett into the darkness. "Edward! Please! No!" She shrieked, pulling out of the grip of her holders. She heard James' cries and she fell to the floor on her knees, screaming. "Let me go! James!" She screamed louder. She tugged harder and harder. "Let me go _now_!" She yelled louder. She whipped around, flailing at Carlisle and Alice. "Let me GO!" She yelled. They remained silent as they held Scarlet back. Scarlet tugged harder, and they were struggled now to hold her back. James' screams became louder. She pulled harder and broke free, the two falling forward along with herself. She quickly skidded to her feet and took off into the darkness. She felt someone on her back and then bring her to the floor. "No, Scarlet! No! Don't go after him!" Scarlet was flailing. She couldn't take it. "I love him! Let me go now! Or else!" She shrieked. Scarlet freed her hand and tugged at the ground trying to go on further. James' screams became louder. Tears ran down Scarlet's face. "Please… Alice… Please…" she said, sobbing in between her words. Scarlet squirmed but Alice wouldn't let go. Scarlet tightened her arms and flailed them out, throwing Alice back. Scarlet looked up in awe but shook her mind and ran into the darkness. She was developing her strength portion of her abilities. She lunged for the first moving object she saw, trying to remember how to use her vampire strength. She fought with all her might, trying to reach James. There was a flame in the distance. And she heard his screams. "NO!" She shrieked. She saw Emmett and Edward, dragging him. "NO! STOP!" She yelled. She ran to the fire, barreling into Edward. He didn't budge, but only released his hands. She grabbed James' hand and quickly tugged him to his feet, taking off through the warehouse. She knew they would be coming. She felt James stop, and she jerked backward, as he slung her onto his back. He lunged for the ceiling, bursting through a glass window and onto the roof. He bounded to the ground, taking off into the trees. The forest became a blur around hr as James picked up speed. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she loved being with him. She laid her head against his long blonde hair, feeling his cold skin against hers. She felt his feet slow to a walk and she climbed off his back, landing at his side, twining her fingers with his hand. She felt his head resting on her shoulder as they walked through the darkened forest, as the sun began to set. "Scarlet, I thought I'd lost you. I've been meaning to see you. To talk to you." She could hear his voice beginning to crack. She raised her index finger over his lips. "It's all right. I forgive you, and I still love you." She said, laying her head on his chest. "No. It's not enough. You lost your life for nothing. Scarlet, I'll hate myself forever knowing what I did to you." He said, stopping the pace and sitting down, his head in his hands. Scarlet sat beside him and grabbed his hand, twining her fingers back between his. "James. I still love you. What happened doesn't change how I feel about you." She said, her mind recalling her times with Edward. "Really?" He said, raising his eyebrow. Scarlet nodded, leaning her head against his chest. She felt his cool breath against her neck and she shivered. She felt James stiffening. Scarlet relaxed and felt James' muscles unclench as well. She smiled. She felt his cold hand on her head. Suddenly, James lunged to his feet, Scarlet's hand still wrapped around his. "They're coming. We have to move." He yelled, tugging her along behind him. "I _can_ run now, remember?" She said, tensing her muscles, ready to take off. Unlike other vampires, she had to focus on running like them instead of just taking off in an instant at light speed. She saw James nod once and he took instantly, Scarlet jolting behind him. She tensed her muscles, taking off as well, she wasn't going as fast as James, but he still clenched her hand, pulling her along. She heard him give a big sigh, and she felt a jolt, as he effortlessly lifted her through the air and onto his back with one hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Sorry." She said, blushing. "You're still new at this, don't blame yourself." He said, gaining more and more speed. She felt the huge lunged into the air, as he grasped a tree branch and lunged back through the air, now going across treetops. "They're getting close. They're all here now. Up ahead." He said, jerking away and turning back around. He lunged to the ground, running faster and faster. She felt him skid to a stop. "The bigger one is coming from this direction, and the rest of the family is behind us. We're trapped." James whispered. He released from his clutch and Scarlet dropped to the ground. "What do we do?" She whispered, clutching James' hands as hard as he could. He took her face in his hands, pressing his cold lips to hers. Her hand, tangled in his long blonde hair. She felt him backing away, and her hand dropped to her side. "I'll come back for you later." He whispered, the palm of his hand, running back and forth on her cheek. "Alright." She whispered, her voice beginning to crack. She clutched his hand, and removed it from her face, holding it ever so carefully. "I'll find you, again. Don't worry, Scarlet. I'll be back." He said, kissing her forehead.


	10. Chapter 9: Clueless

She felt his hand slide out of hers and she watched as he took off into the forest, and disappeared under the darkening sky. Scarlet sighed, putting her head down. Waiting for her family to find her. She remembered, how in one night her whole life had changed. How in one night, she had a new family. How in one night… She had two soul mates. But, was that even _possible?_ She knew, deep in her mind, deep in her heart, somewhere in the back of her conscious mind, was the one her heart _truly_ belonged too… She heard a voice break the silence. "Scarlet! Scarlet!" She heard her name being called. A moment passed before a figure broke through the trees. "Scarlet! Oh, Scarlet! Thank God!" It was Alice. She saw her friend come running to her side, and wrap her arms around her waist in a tight hug. "How could you run away from us like that?" She heard Alice's voice growing angry. She hadn't even thought of what her excuse was. "I thought I knew James… He took off." She whispered, trying to put as much sadness into her voice as possible. "I just- couldn't listen to the sound of someone dying. Especially from someone who you used to love… It's too hard. I had to do something." She said, putting more sadness into her voice. She heard Alice sigh. "It's alright. I understand." She whispered, resting her cheek on Scarlet's head. Another voice roared out. "Scarlet! Oh man! Was that some slam you gave Carlisle back there! You knocked him to the ground!" Scarlet smiled, trying to look a little bit more amused. That was _so_ Emmett's natural behavior when it came to action. Another voice called out, it sounded like a scowl. "Scarlet. I'm glad to see that you are safe." It was Rosalie of course. She watched as Rosalie gave a distasteful look toward her mate and then attempt a smile to her. She watched as Jasper broke through the trees next, not saying a word, but only nodding her way. Alice released Scarlet and bounded to her mate's side, grasping his hand. She saw her whisper something in his ear, but it was too low for her to make out. Next was Esme who came through the trees, a look of sheer worry mixed with utter happiness as she trotted over to Scarlet, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, Scarlet! I'm so glad you are safe!" She nearly shrieked. Scarlet smiled. No one could be as close to a mother as Esme could. Next, she saw the beautiful face of _one_ of her mates. She saw his beautiful bronze hair, and hazel eyes flash at her, as he walked over, his hands clenched into fists. "Scarlet." He whispered. It sounded as if he were trying to sound mad, but her name only flooded with relief as he said it. Scarlet smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. "Edward." She said, trying to sound relieved as well. She felt his cold lips kiss her forehead and she shivered and then blushed. She saw him give the crooked smile she loved and laugh. "How long will it take for you to stop hyperventilating every time I touch you?" He said, a look of amusement tipped in his face. Scarlet smiled. "Probably never." She said, blushing again. Finally, Carlisle broke through the trees. A smile across his face. "Scarlet. It's good to see you still alive." He said, grasping her shoulder and giving it a shake. Scarlet smiled at Carlisle and then turned back to Edward. "Carlisle took quite a fall when you broke free him. It's hard to hurt one of us, but you succeeded. Congratulations." Edward said, sarcasm flooding his voice. "I _am _part vampire, don't you remember? And who knows, maybe I have some weird special gift like you or Alice or Jasper?" She said, smiling. "Maybe." Edward said, implying the thought. Scarlet smiled. She locked eyes with Edward. Her mind raced, and her smile faded. Edward. She had to choose. She _knew_ her _true_ soul mate was, but, she couldn't bring herself to believe it and give up the other. Edward took his hand under her chin and turned her face back to his, "What is it?" He said, worry touched around his eyes. "Its- nothing." She finally answered, turning her head away. "Just, a little tired I guess. I'm _still_ part human, remember?" She said, forcing a smile. He smiled back, she knew he was still skeptical, but she shook that thought away. She grasped his hand beginning to walk through the trees. "Come on, let's go home." She watched Carlisle take off through the trees, followed by Esme, and then Alice and Jasper disappeared, and finally Rosalie and Emmett. She began bunching her leg muscles to run, but just before she took off, she felt his cold hand grab her elbow, pulling her back. He flipped her around, delicately, like she was made of glass, and would brake at any moment. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her. "Scarlet. Tell me what's really wrong." He said, that crooked smile stretching across his face. Damn smile. "Really, it's nothing. I'm just tired." She said, lying. Edward smiled at her. "Then allow me to take you home." He said, grabbing her arm and slinging her onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took off through the trees. It was nothing but seconds before he stopped at the edge of the open field that their house, well, her house now as well, was located in the center of. He grasped her hand and tugged her along behind him into the beautiful field. He kept walking, passing up the house. Scarlet jerked to the side, trying to go up the porch steps, but Edward only glanced back, smiling, and kept walking and back into the forest. Scarlet heard the sound of the river growing louder and louder. Finally the forest opened up into another river, and there was the river. The field had beautiful purple wildflowers growing everywhere. The river was so beautiful, it flowed a clear blue. Edward tugged her along and toward the edge of the river. She stood beside him, gazing at the beautiful clear blue water that flowed past her. She felt Edward's arms wrap around her waist and his cold fingers on her face, turning her face to meet his dazzling hazel eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and her eyes locked with his. She felt him turn to the edge of the water. She felt herself leaning toward Edward. She leaned farther, but she wasn't leaning. He was pulling. She felt her feet come off the edge of the edge of the river. She heard her voice shriek until she hit the water. Edward's arms were still wrapped around hers. Scarlet's eyes were still closed. She opened them and her sight was clear, the sunlight broke through the surface of the water, lighting the underwater world she gazed at. She felt her feet brush the bottom of the river, the soft sand sifting through her toes. She felt Edward's fingers on her cheek and she turned her face to his face. His golden hair was flowing under the water, it looked like silk. She felt his fingers running through her hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist. She felt his hand move from her hand to her cheek, and then down to her collarbone and back up her neck. She placed her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling his cool lips press against hers. She twined her fingers through his silky flowing hair. She felt his breath on her lips. Its sweet scent tied in with it. She opened her eyes and his eyes were locked with hers. She smiled. Suddenly, the sun broke through surface, beaming down below. She watched his skin sparkle, and hers as well. She twined her fingers with his. She watched as his sparkling skin reflected in the water around her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she felt his feet push off the sand and they resurfaced. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And she felt his cold hands on her neck. His lips met hers again, and after a moment released. She felt his sweet breath on her neck. She watched him wade over to the shore and step onto the sand. He extended his hand and she waded over to him and grasped his hand and he effortlessly pulled her out of the water and into his arms. He bounded across the still water of the river and landed onto the soft field of the other side with not even a sound. He fell to his knees and then over on his side, Scarlet still wrapped in his arms. She felt the soft grass against her skin. She turned over, laying her head down on his chest and gazing into his eyes. He looked at her, locking eyes. She blushed and felt what was left of her heartbeat going crazy. He smiled. Scarlet was soaked everywhere, and so was Edward, her was clumped on her shoulders, some dangling at her side. "Take off your jacket, it's soaking wet, it's only going to make you that much colder." He said, a smile stretching across his face. Scarlet sat up, throwing her jacket into the grass. She felt the cold air blowing on her wet arms. She shivered. She felt his cold hands grasp hers and pull her slowly into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she blushed. She saw Edward lift his head up for a moment and then look back to her. "What is it?" She whispered in a low voice, her eyes still fixed on his mesmerizing ones. "Carlisle, says Esme is worried about us." Scarlet cocked her head to the side, and raised one eyebrow. "You can be worried about a _vampire_ getting in trouble in _Forks_? I find that hard to believe. Edward smiled and picked Scarlet up with up into his arms effortlessly as usual and set her back down on her feet, and grasped her hand, tugging her into the forest and back toward the house. Here was a short stretch of woods between the field of the house, and the field of the river. And the woods only lasted just moments before opening into the field to the house. He picked up speed, slightly, and glided up the porch steps. He opened the door and walked down the hall, nodding at his family as they passed by. Edward turned into his room, still tugging Scarlet behind him. He closed the door and released her hand, sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. "It's getting late, don't you think you should go to bed?" He said, looking up. Scarlet raised her eyebrow. "It's 6:47" She said, pointing to a clock that sat on his table. "Oh, never mind then." He said, putting his head back into his hands. "What's wrong?" Scarlet said, sitting on his bed beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt Edward's arms wrap around her waist and his head lean against her shoulder. "Scarlet, something has been bothering me." He said, his hands tightening around her waist. "What is it?" She said, concern in her voice. "Why did you save James?" The question caught her off guard, but she already had an answer from early today when Alice asked her. "I used to love him, you know that. And it's hard to watch someone you use to love die before your eyes." She said, trying to add some amusement too the mood. But it didn't help. "Do you _still_ love James?" _That_ question had caught Scarlet off guard. She laughed, trying to make it sound ridiculous. She saw him fighting back a small smile. "I love _you_, Edward." She said, taking his face in her hands. She felt his hands on her face now, pulling her closer to his. She rested her forehead on his forehead, their eyes locking and as close as possible. She watched that crooked smile run across his face. His lips pressed against hers. Her eyes shut, and she felt the palms of his hands on her neck. Suddenly, she heard a small knock on the door.


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets

She opened her eyes and Edward's lips moved away from hers, their forehead still resting against one another. "It's for you." He said, smiling. Stupid mind-reading. Scarlet got up and opened the door. It was Alice. "Hey, Edward, Scarlet, there is thunder outside, how about some baseball?" Scarlet raised one eyebrow and turned to Edward and then back at Alice. "Baseball-…" Before Scarlet could finish, Edward was already bounding through the door, behind Alice, tugging Scarlet along behind him. "Edward, where are we going?" She yelped, demanding an answer. "To play baseball." He replied shortly. Scarlet rolled her eyes and scoffed. Edward picked her up and into Emmett's monster Jeep and bounded up beside her, hooking Scarlet's confusing seatbelt together. Moments later, Emmett was in the driver's seat and Rosalie in the passenger, with Alice in the seat on the other side of Scarlet. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?" Scarlet asked in wonder. "They're in the Volvo." Emmett replied, revving the engine and speeding down the twisting driveway and onto the highway. Scarlet was getting more and more anxious as they got drove further and further. "Okay, where are we going? And why are we playing baseball when it's thundering?" She said, her hands flailing in the process. She saw Edward chuckle, and he grabbed her hands, pulling them down to her sides. "You will see." He said, winking at her. They pulled onto a twisting and bumpy road, it felt like they were going up the side of the mountain. And then the car jerked to the left, going down a much smoother road and it stopped and she felt Edward undoing the seatbelt and opening the door. He grasped her hand, pulling her out of the Jeep and placing her down on her feet. Scarlet looked around her, she saw Carlisle marking bases, but they seemed farther away than usual. She felt Edward's hand on the small of her back. "What position do you want? You on my team by the way, and we're out in the field." Scarlet looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" She said. "You can be in the outfield with me." He said, smiling. Scarlet didn't understand what was going on at _all_. But she only followed behind, as Edward tugged her along and onto the outfield. He put his hands on his knees, as if he was preparing to run. She saw Emmett up to bat, and Alice was pitching, Carlisle was at first base, and Rosalie at second, Jasper at third and Esme was sitting on the wooden stands on the top, as referee she assumed. She saw Edward tilting his head back, signaling her to go back further. Scarlet ran (human ran) further back, almost into the woods. She whipped back around placing her hands on her knees, waiting for Emmett to pitch. She watched Alice throw the ball, it was so fast Scarlet barely saw. A loud thundering sound cracked and echoed through the field so loud, it made Scarlet flinch. "Scarlet! Run!" She heard Edward's voice yell. Scarlet bunched her leg muscles, and pushed off the ground with hard force, bolting into the trees. She looked up, watching the ball fly in front of her. She pushed off the ground harder, forcing herself to go faster. She watched the trees become a blur and she looked overhead, watching her speed increase as she got in front of the speeding ball. She stopped and bunched her legs again, lunging into air, wrapping her fingers around the ball. Scarlet landed onto the ground softly, but with hard force. She re-bunched her leg muscles and pushed off the ground again, taking off back to the field. He felt a hand grab her elbow and pull her backward. She felt their lips to her ear, their warm breath blowing on her ear, "I'll told you I'd be back." Scarlet smiled. "James." She whispered. The ball rolled out her hand and James' fingers twined with her hand. Her arm wrapped around her neck. "I missed you" He said, his forehead resting against hers. Scarlet smiled. Suddenly, she heard her name being called. It was Carlisle. "I have to go." She said, her eyes locked with his beautiful hazel ones. James wrapped his arms around her waist. "So soon?" He whispered, his forehead still against hers. Scarlet smiled, her arms wrapping around his neck. She felt his lips pressing against hers and they broke away. "I'll be back for you tonight." He whispered, his lips against her ear. She blushed. She felt his smile go up his face. She heard her name sound again. She reached down and picked up the baseball and bunched her leg muscles, pushing off the ground and taking off into the woods and then stopping as it opened back up into the field. She heard Esme's voice sound out, "Out!" Scarlet smiled, and Edward ran up to her, giving her a high-five and wrapping his arms around her and twirling her around. She smiled and he set her back on the ground. "Why did you take so long?" He said, raising his eyebrow. Scarlet's face stiffened and she shook it, hiding it with a smile. "It took me a while to start running again." She said, lying. She saw Alice staring at her from the pitcher's base. She had a stiff look on her face and her eyes were black, like she was mad. Scarlet quickly looked away and turned back to Edward. He was looking off at something distant, and she watched him, stared at his beautiful bronze hair, his golden and hazel eyes that always changed colors. He noticed her gazing stare and turned to her, that crooked smile going up his face. She felt a drop of rain hit her jacket and Scarlet looked up. The rain was coming down lightly. It was nothing but a drizzle. "What's the outlook, Alice?" She heard Carlisle say from first base. "Not good. It's going to start pouring soon." She heard her voice say from the pitcher's stand. Scarlet sighed as everyone started walking back toward the car. She began walking, when Edward grabbed her wrist. "What is it?" She said, turning her head around. "Let's stay behind. We can get home later." Scarlet smiled, she wanted so badly to stay with Edward, but so badly wanted to see James. Edward twined his fingers between her hand and she smiled. He pulled her closer to him, and put his hand on her head, leaning her head on his chest. "Alright." She whispered. She felt the rain coming down harder and she put her hood up, but Edward grabbed it and lightly put it back down. She ignored it and only sighed as the rain hit her hair. She felt it growing louder and louder, Edward had pulled her around, sitting her down in his lap. They had moved to a hill, and were now watching the lightning storm. It was beautiful. The lightning flashed brightly from behind the cloudy skies, and the rain blew like sparkles in the light moving wind. Edward had wrapped his arms around her and they were laying back on the smooth grass. Scarlet's eyes grew heavier by the second and he put his hand on her hair, lightly pulling her head onto his chest. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt his arm around her shoulders and his other hand twined with her hand. And soon, she fell into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 11: Encounters

Scarlet awoke with a jolt. "James! Edward!" She shrieked. She sat up, panting. Her dream had been terrible. James had found her with Edward and Edward was protecting her and had attacked James. Scarlet shivered at the thought and looked around. She was still in the field on top of the hill where she and Edward had been lying hours ago. Only, Edward was gone. She heard a name call from behind. "Scarlet? Are you awake now?" She whipped her head around, it was Alice. "Yes, where is Edward? And why are you here?" She said, looking at Alice's expression that was fixed sternly on her face. Her face was hard and her eyes were black. "Edward is gone. I told him to leave, because I needed to talk to you." She said, standing on her feet now, gazing off at something too distant to see. "My vision tonight wasn't terribly impressing." She said, anger tipped in her voice. "Have you spoken to James at all recently?" She spoke, raising one eyebrow, her eyes flaring with rage. "Uh…" Scarlet didn't know how to answer. "I thought so. So my vision was true?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Scarlet's eyes widened. Alice had had a vision on the baseball field! That's why she was mad! "Alice, I- You know I love Edward." She said, desperation in her voice. "Do you, Scarlet?" Alice said, skepticism in her voice. Scarlet sighed. "I do. But you gave me know chance to say goodbye to James in between. When you all found me that night…" Scarlet began, shivering at the thought. Suddenly, something hit her, realization, something she never realized before. "Wait! How did you know that I would be with James that night? How did you know to come find me? I only saw at school back then, and we never talked." She said, pointing her index finger in accusation. "I had a vision you'd be attacked by him, I knew your name. But that's not important, and that's not what we're talking about." She said, her arms still crossed over her chest. Scarlet rolled her eyes, "When you found me that night…" She began, picking up where she had left off. "You took me away from James and brought me to your house. I still loved James, and he still loved me. And he still loves me, and I still love him." Scarlet said, her mind racing. "And you never gave me the chance to say anything to him." She said, putting her head down. She heard Alice sigh. "Scarlet, I understand this, but you can't love two people. So who do you love more?" She said, gesturing one hand to the left and the other to the right. Scarlet sighed. "I don't know." She said, looking away and into the distance. "Well, according to my vision, he's seeing you tonight. You better get going. He'll be looking for you, soon." She said, sighing again. Scarlet narrowed her eyes at Alice. "Wait, that's it?" She said, looking at Alice expecting something more. Alice smiled, and took scarlet's hands. "Scarlet, I know love is a hard thing to understand, and you will figure out who you truly love soon enough. I know you will make the choice that lies in your heart." She said, smiling. Scarlet smiled back. "Thanks, Alice." She said, releasing her friend's hand and darting down the hill. "Your vampire skills are developing nicely." She said, taking notice. Scarlet stopped, realizing that she didn't bunch her leg muscles to run this time. She smiled, and took off again, effortlessly.

Scarlet stopped at the front door, she grasped the handle, thrusting it open, and peering into the dark house. Everyone was gone, probably hunting. Scarlet snuck up the stairs and into Alice's room. She climbed into her bed that was located in the opposite corner from Alice's and pulled the sheet over her.

Scarlet laid in bed for a while, thinking so hard about who she really loved, she thought her brain would explode. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and the sheets were yanked off her. "In bed so soon?" The beautiful, velvet voice called from in the darkness. "Edward?" She said, confused. She had assumed it was James who had been there. She heard his perfect laugh echo around the room. Scarlet blinked and then he was beside her on the bed. "The family was out hunting. I'm sorry that we left alone." He said, brushing his fingertips down the side of her face. Scarlet blushed. "I can see you still have some human qualities left." Edward said, giving his crooked smile. Scarlet leaned her head against his chest and sighed. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and draw her in closer. She felt his cool lips pres against her forehead. A chill ran down Scarlet's spine. Suddenly, the door eased open and Alice stepped in. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Edward? This is sort of my room too?" Alice said, crossing her arms and giving a smile of amusement. Edward stood up and put his arm on Alice's shoulder and let it drop back to his side. "My apologies, you're right. Scarlet, you should get some rest." Edward said, facing Scarlet again. "Goodnight." He said, exiting the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Scarlet gulped. Alice turned her gaze from the door to Scarlet. She smiled with amusement, her arms still crossed over her chest. She shook her head. "Scarlet. James still hasn't shown, I see." She said walking around her room, her arms swinging like she was 12 years old. "Scarlet. I can't see who you will end up with… Because you don't even know who you _truly_ love." She said, sitting down on her perfectly untouched bed. "But I won't tell anyone." She said, adding on. "It's kind of fun keeping a love secret from everyone else." Alice said, bouncing on her bed and crossing her legs. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Alice." Scarlet finished before standing up off the bed. "Wait! Before you go, you have to promise me one thing, Scarlet." Alice said, jumping up and grabbing Scarlet's wrist before she could leave. "What is it, Alice?" Scarlet said, raising one eyebrow. "You have to tell me _everything_ when you get back!" She said smiling. Scarlet smiled. "Alright, I will." Scarlet said, breaking free from Alice's grasp. She eased the door open and stepped lightly across the hall and down the stairs, to the front door. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief and opened the front door, stepping out onto the porch. It was dark outside. Probably close to midnight. There was a haze across the field and nothing but the light of the moon and stars to see. Scarlet looked around, there was a light breeze to, sending goose bumps up Scarlet's arms. She looked to her left and gave a gasp. Just before she could scream, a hand stretched for her mouth, covering it while the other hand grasped the back of her neck. "Shh. It's only me." The soft voice said. Scarlet sighed in relief and the hand that was over her mouth dropped back to his side. "James, it's you. Why are you here so late? I was coming to look for you." She said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry, I was out hunting. But I'm here now." He said, wrapping his arm around Scarlet's waist and pulling her closer. Scarlet blushed. "Come on. Before someone comes looking for me." Scarlet said, walking out into the field. James caught up and took Scarlet's hand. Scarlet slid her hand out of James' and wrapped it around his waist. Scarlet saw James smile at Scarlet and he put his hand around her shoulders. They both stopped at the edge of the trees and James took Scarlet's hand, twisting her around and onto his back. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck and James lunged into the trees, climbing up like a spider. Scarlet watched the reflection of the moon shine on James' pale skin, sending sparkles like diamonds down his skin. Scarlet's skin copied and did the same. Her skin began sparkling, like it had been studded with diamonds as well. Scarlet smiled and leaned her head against James' silky hair. Scarlet watched as the peak of the branches came into view and James stopped, grasping a branch and letting Scarlet hop off and climb onto a branch herself. Scarlet's feet were perched on a branch while she grasped another branch that was in front of her with her hands, while James stood on a branch, leaning against the trunk, perfectly balanced, watching Scarlet with his beautiful red eyes. "What?" Scarlet said, leaning back over the edge, her hands tightening around the branch in front of her. James threw his head back and laughed, turning his gaze back to Scarlet. "You. You're, still human. Aren't you? Or partially?" James said, easing forward toward Scarlet. Scarlet jumped up onto the branch where her hands were, moments before and leaped up to another branch that was above her. "Yes… I am still mostly human. But with vampire qualities." She said, grasping the branch above her with her hands and leaning down to where James was below her. She watched as a smile stretched across James' face. Scarlet raised one eyebrow and eased back up against the trunk of the tree. James lunged onto the branch where Scarlet was perched and took her face in his hands. "Scarlet… You smell so sweet." He said, kissing her neck. Scarlet froze, all the muscles in her body tightened and she couldn't move. She felt James' lips brush over the scar on her neck. Scarlet shut her eyes and put her hands against the trunk of the tree, trying to pull back. James' grip only tightened and he wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her away from the trunk and toward him. She felt his lips on her neck and her eyes shut tighter. She braced her arms on his shoulders, trying to pull away, but his arm soon wrapped around her back, pulling her closer. Scarlet couldn't win, James was much stronger. "Will you always be part human?" James whispered, his warm breath blowing on Scarlet's neck. Scarlet couldn't find her words to speak. "No… I'm turning more and more into a vampire. It won't be much longer until-" Scarlet was cut off by James smile creeping across her neck. "It surely won't be much longer." He whispered, his lips pressed against Scarlet's neck again. She heard James whisper, "Your blood… It's so irresistible, even when you're mostly a vampire." He said, tightening his grip around her neck. He kissed her neck again, and Scarlet felt his teeth brush her skin. "James!" She shrieked, pushing away. Scarlet flew back against the trunk and her breath was knocked out of her chest. She gasped for breath, and placed her hand on her throat. Her other hand, which was against the trunk of the tree, suddenly gave way, and Scarlet fell to the side, breaking through branch after branch, plummeting out of the tree and toward the ground. "James!" She shrieked, falling head first down and down, edging closer and closer to the ground.


	13. Chapter 12: Permission

She looked back to the trunk of the tree, and thrust forward, wrapping her arms around the tree, stopping herself. She saw James climbing faster and faster down the tree, once again, with the appearance of a spider. He skidded down beside her and extended his hand. Scarlet narrowed her eyes and skidded further down the tree and dropped to the ground. She got to her feet and began walking back through the forest, trying to find her way back to the Cullen's house. She pulled back branch after branch, when suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her and bring her in close. "Scarlet, please. Let me explain." It was James' voice. Scarlet looked away and tried to break free from James' grasp. But it was no use. Scarlet sighed and faced him, her eyes black with anger. "Explain, what? You almost killed me over your own greed! I thought you loved me!" She said, trying to break free again. She saw James's face ease closer to hers. Scarlet struggled even more, but she couldn't break loose. She felt James' lips press against her neck and Scarlet froze again and shut her eyes. But nothing happened. She felt James take her hands and press his lips against her neck again. "Scarlet, I do love you. I would never even think of hurting you again. I love you." James whispered into her ear. Scarlet felt like she would melt. She trusted James' words, she really did. But he wasn't helping her decision at all. "I love you too." She said meeting his gaze. Suddenly, a light shined toward her, so bright it could've blinded her. Scarlet looked away and back at James, but he was gone. She looked all around in the trees above her, but he was gone. Scarlet looked back toward the light, putting her hand over her eyes, so she wouldn't be blinded. "Scarlet?" A voice called. Scarlet gasped. "Emmett!" She yelped, taking off at tremendous speed. Scarlet had to admit that she wasn't that fast, for still being part human, but she was going faster than she had ever gone before, maybe Emmett wouldn't catch her. Suddenly, she felt two massive hands grasp her shoulders and it felt like she was being flipped over and tackled, like she was playing pro-football or something. She hit the ground with an enormous thud and tried squirming free but it was no use. She heard Emmett laughing and she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Man! That was beast! Trying to out run me? Man!" Emmett's booming voice said. Scarlet sighed and squirmed free from under Emmett's bear hug and back onto her feet. She brushed off all the leaves that covered her and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for Emmett. "So, what are you doing out here by yourself at nearly midnight?" Emmett said, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. "Just trying out hunting. What? I can't leave the house without being watched? Would you do the same thing with Rosalie? Or Alice?" Scarlet said, running her hand across the marks of a tree. Emmett chuckled. "Well, no. But you're new to the ropes. You _should_ have someone with you when hunting." He said, smiling. Scarlet looked back at him, and raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Really?" She said, her hand still placed on the tree trunk. Emmett raised one eyebrow as well and crossed his hands over his chest. "Really." He replied. Scarlet smiled and shot up into the tree, climbing it's trunk like a spider. She slid down a few inches every once in a while, but other than that she was doing quite well. She smiled, as she thought Emmett couldn't catch up to her. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her leg and yank her down. Scarlet dangled by Emmett's hand squirming and squirming. But his grip only tightened around her ankle. Emmett climbed higher and higher into the tree and then out onto a branch. He dropped her onto the branch and Scarlet fell back and almost out of the tree. She leaned up and looked at Emmett. One of his legs was dangling off the branch while the other was up on the branch with his hand resting on his knee. He smiled and raised one eyebrow. "Were you trying to _outrun_ me?" Emmett said, smiling. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Just let me go. Can't I go for a nice run? Or go hunting without someone hovering over me?" She said squirming away from Emmett. Emmett inched closer and grabbed Scarlet's ankles pulling her across the tree branch and toward his face. "No, you can't." He said, smiling again. Scarlet scoffed and broke free from Emmett standing up and walking toward the end of the branch. She felt the branch shake under her and she craned her neck around. Emmett had gotten up and walked toward her. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Go home!" She yelped turning around and lunging from the branch to another tree, grasping the trunk and climbing up a few feet. She gasped when she saw that Emmett was resting against the same branch she had been aiming for. Scarlet narrowed her eyes and skidded down the trunk to the ground and began walking back. Moments later Emmett was at her side. "Will you leave me alone? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Scarlet shrieked, balling her hands into fists. She watched as Emmett threw his head back in a laugh. "Really?" He said, grasping Scarlet's wrists and throwing her backward and into a tree yards away. Scarlet hit it with a thud and fell to the ground, struggling to get back up. She got on her hands and looked up. She gasped and fell back against the trunk again. Emmett grabbed her wrists and flung them against the trunk, pinning her down. Scarlet struggled, but Emmett's grip only tightened. "Are you quite through?" He said, smiling. Scarlet narrowed her eyes and struggled again, but it was still no use. "Yes." She answered, putting her head down in defeat. She heard Emmett laugh and finally let her go. Scarlet bounced to her feet and balled her hands into fists again. Emmett had started to walk away and Scarlet lunged, knocking into him. She fell back and onto the ground. Scarlet's head hit the ground and her eyes shut. She opened them again and saw Emmett hovering over her. He grabbed her hand and threw her up and over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let me go! Put me down now, Emmett!" She yelled. Emmett only laughed and tightened his grip. Scarlet gave up and let herself dangle over his shoulder. She squirmed every once in a while, but never got loose. She stared at the ground and soon the ground turned into the porch steps. She heard Emmett open the front door and he threw her down on the couch. "We must do this again sometime. I found it very amusing." He said, walking up the stairs and leaving her on the couch. Scarlet let out a sigh and fell over on her side onto a pillow. She closed her eyes, but soon felt two hands under her head. She was lifted up and felt someone sit down next to her. Still, with her head grasped between two hands, he placed her head in his lap. She opened her eyes and stared upward into his beautiful golden eyes. "Edward…" she said, brushing his cheek with the palm of her hand. Edward's face leaned closer to hers and she felt his lips press against her neck. She looked back at him and pressed her lips against his, twining her fingers in his hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Edward pulling her back and trying to get up. She wrapped her arms tighter, and Edward finally wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel him getting up. He got up to his feet and Scarlet started to pull away, but he pulled her in closer again. Scarlet closed her eyes and Edward laid on top of her on the couch. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she tightened her grip around his neck. She twined one of her hands in his hair. She felt his grip tighten on her shirt. He pulled her back and Edward was off the couch and across the room in seconds. "I- I'm sorry." He said, putting his hand over his mouth. Scarlet draped her hand over the couch and laid her head down on the armrest. "Why do you have to leave?" Scarlet said, looking toward him. She saw Edward drop his hand to his side and sigh. "Goodnight, Scarlet." He said, over at the edge of the grand staircase in seconds. Scarlet rolled her eyes, putting her elbow on the back of the couch. "Edward! Don't go." She said, putting her arms up on the couch and resting her chin on her hands. "I suggest you go to bed, Scarlet." He said, giving his crooked smile. Scarlet sighed and got up from the couch and walked over to the edge of the staircase. "How can I force you to do anything?" She said, placing her hand on his cheek. She watched as a smile stretched across his face. "You can't." He said, placing his hand on hers. Edward's smile forced one to creep up her cheek. Edward took her hand and walked up the stairs, tugging Scarlet behind. He stopped at Alice's door, and let go of Scarlet's hand. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He said, placing his palm on her cheek and then dropping it back at his side. She watched him turn and walk away toward his room. Scarlet sighed and turned around, opening the door and stepping inside. The room was dark, no light shone through the windows at all. Scarlet reached for the light switch and flipped it on. Scarlet noticed Alice sitting on her untouched bed, with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Her hands were grasping her shins and she appeared to be in some trance. "Alice?" Scarlet said, walking over to her roommate. Alice didn't budge. "Alice!" She yelled, shaking her shoulder. Alice blinked her eyes open and looked up at Scarlet. "What? What is it?" She asked, as if just awakening from sleep. Scarlet raised one eyebrow. "Never mind. Have a vision?" Scarlet added, opening the drawer to pull out her sweat pants and t-shirt. "Yeah, getting ready for bed?" Alice asked, standing up and brushing her hands over her bed to fix the creases. "Yeah, so, what did you see?" Scarlet asked, stripping off her old clothes and slipping into her pajamas. "Oh, nothing much. It wasn't anything important." Alice said, twining her fingers together. Scarlet raised one eyebrow and rolled her eyes, plopping onto her bed. She pulled the sheet over her and shut her eyes. Moments later she felt someone prodding her shoulder. "Oh, come on! Don't go to bed yet! Aren't you a vampire? Aren't you supposed to stay awake?" Alice said, crossing her legs and bouncing up and down. Scarlet groaned and turned over. "Oh, come on! I want to hear everything! You promised!" Alice said again, prodding Scarlet's shoulder again. Scarlet threw the sheet off and sat up, folding her arms over her chest. "You want to _know_ what happened? Your brother happened!" Scarlet said, pursing her lips. Alice's face twisted into confusion. "Edward came?" She said, guessing randomly. Scarlet shot Alice a glance of stupidity. "No! Emmett happened! Ugh! What's with you and your family always wanting me to be under constant watch?" Scarlet said, falling backward on her pillow. She heard  
Alice let out a chuckle. "Oh, naïve, naïve, Scarlet…" She began playing with a strand of Scarlet's loose hair. "We always want someone to be with you, so that when you make the full transaction to vampire, you have someone there… To make sure you don't accidently kill anyone." She said, smiling happily. Scarlet sat up again. "What do you mean by _full_ transaction?" She said, narrowing her eyes. Alice's eyes glowed with amusement. "You didn't know? I would assume that Edward would've said something by now. But, anyway, Carlisle was looking into this strange way your changing, and it happens very rarely actually." Alice began, looking around the world, as if in some alternate universe… as usual for Alice. "Anyway, he said that it will appear for a while that you change slowly in stages without pain or suffering, but actually, there comes the time when the venom spreads throughout your whole body, and that's when the pain begins…" Alice said, looking down now, tracing the seams of the bedspread. "Wait, wait a minute… What do you mean?" Scarlet said again, in confusion. Alice sighed. "Well, it's not like you can just get off the hook and go through nothing when you've made the full transaction… When the venom completely spreads, it's just like being a newborn. Get it?" Alice said, cocking her head to the side. "you become thirsty, and hostile, and strong, insanely strong! And fast, but then it wears off and you become like we are eventually…" Alice finished. Scarlet looked away, her mind wandering with fear. "So, like, me gradually gaining my vampire abilities? The sort of fast speed, and the no strength at all, and the no thirst, and the ability to jump higher than an average person and what not?" Scarlet said, raising her eyebrow. Alice, smiled. "All gone. It'll be like… An adrenaline rush. A massive adrenaline will hit you… A very _painful _adrenaline rush." She said, smiling. Scarlet scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Great. Now I have to be babysat because I'm in the risk of being a homicidal maniac?" Scarlet said, giving a sarcastic smile. "Precisely." Alice said, winking. Scarlet rolled her eyes again and plopped down on her pillow again. "So, tell me about what happened with James!" Alice shrieked like a little girl. Scarlet chuckled. "Nothing happened…" Scarlet said, lying. Alice narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Oh, come on! Your… boyfriend… hasn't seen you in forever, and you say to me that nothing happened?" Alice said, shoving Scarlet. Scarlet almost fell off the bed by Alice's strength, but caught herself at the last minute. "No, nothing happened." She said, again. Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Scarlet! You liar! Tell me!" Alice said, bouncing up and down like an anticipated little girl. Scarlet sighed. "Alright, fine." She began, sitting up again. She heard Alice squeak like an excited little girl and Scarlet laughed. "Alright. He kissed me, you could say that…" Scarlet said, turning her gaze to the ground. Alice's face dropped. "That's it? Man! You're no fun!" She said, shoving Scarlet again, this time, knocking her onto the ground. "Ow!" Scarlet said, landing with a thud. She heard Alice laughing. "Let's hope you can catch yourself better when you _are _a vampire!" Alice said, falling back, laughing. Scarlet blew a piece of hair that dangled in front of her face away and sat up. "I am a vampire! Or- partially!" She said, fighting back. Alice scoffed and got up. "Okay. Goodnight, Scarlet." Alice said, going over to the door and placing her fingertips on the light switch. Scarlet climbed back into bed and pulled the sheets up to her waist and fell back on her pillow looking up at the ceiling. Alice turned and stared at Scarlet for a few moments as if watching something that intrigued her. "What?" Scarlet said, looking toward Alice, now. "Nothing… I've just been wondering… How do you keep James a secret from Edward if he can read your mind?" Alice said, cocking her head to the side. Scarlet's mouth gaped and her eyes widened. "I don't!" She shrieked. Alice's eyes widened with fear as well. "Scarlet! Calm down!" She said, at her side in seconds. "I'll talk to him. I'll ask him if he can read your mind and such." She said, winking. Scarlet turned her face to Alice, her eyes wide with fear. "What are you going to say?" Scarlet's words popped out. Alice pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! Trust me! I know what to say to my brother! It's a mind game thing." She said, winking. Scarlet nodded slowly falling back on her pillow. She heard the light click of the light switch and it was dark. "Goodnight, Scarlet." Alice said, in her soft, sweet voice.


	14. Chapter 13: Lengths

Scarlet's dreams were very mixed that night… She remembered Edward holding her hands, close to his cold body. And suddenly, James appeared, he seemed sad, disappointed, crushed. Scarlet extended her hand toward James, he tried to grab it, but once their fingertips touched James faded. Scarlet turned back to Edward, but he was gone too. Everyone was gone. Scarlet was alone.

Scarlet sprang up from her bed, her eyes wide, and tears forming around the edges. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief, realizing it was merely a dream and plopped back down. She landed on something hard, so hard it knocked the wind out of her. She flipped to the side and gasped. "Edward!" She yelped, flipping out of the bed, bringing the sheets and blanket with her. She landed with a hard thud on the wood floor, only to catch herself with her hands. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Edward said, appearing at her side moments later. Edward bent down and grasped Scarlet's hand and placed his other on the small of her back and lifted her up onto her feet. "You seemed to have been having a bad dream." He said, giving a crooked smile. Scarlet blushed and turned away. Had he heard her? "Oh, really? Did you hear me?" Scarlet asked, gritting her teeth. She heard Edward give a chuckle. "No, I heard what you said _out loud_, but I can't hear what you think. Well, I can, but it's very fuzzy. It's not all decipherable." He said, brushing a piece of hair out of Scarlet's eyes. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Never leave me." She whispered. She felt Edward's arm wrap around her shoulders. "I won't." He said, kissing her forehead. Scarlet let out a sigh, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She pushed away from Edward and walked out of Alice's room. She grasped the railing of the staircase and ran downstairs and through the kitchen toward the garage. "Scarlet? Where are you going?" She heard Alice's voice say, from somewhere off in the house. Scarlet went past the counter that had the keys to Alice's yellow Porsche. Scarlet grabbed them off the counter, keeping her eyes straight forward. "Hey! Scarlet! Come back with my keys!" She heard Alice yell. She knew Alice was getting closer. Scarlet took off for the door, and ran to her car, opening the door and putting the key in the ignition. She revved the engine and slammed her foot on the peddle. She heard the loud screech of the wheels and the car took off. Scarlet held her hands steady on the wheel. She closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them, she gave a gasp and careened the car. "Scarlet! Look out!" Alice's voice shrieked, grabbing the steering wheel and turning the car back on the road. Scarlet grabbed the wheel again and let out a sigh of relief. "Alice…" Scarlet began. She heard Alice let out a sigh. "Scarlet. Why did you take my car?" Alice said, grasping the steering wheel and pulling the car over to the side and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Alice took the keys in her hand and tossed them up and down. "I- I needed to get away from everything…" Scarlet said, looking away and putting her head on the steering wheel. She heard Alice give another sigh. "And where were you going to go?" She began. Scarlet sighed again. "I don't know… Just away from here." She said, feeling the tears form around her eyes again. Scarlet felt her throat tighten, but not like she was about to cry. "Alice…" Scarlet choked out, grasping her throat. Alice turned to Scarlet and raised one eyebrow. "Scarlet?" She said, reaching for her shoulder. Scarlet felt her breath coming in short gasps, Scarlet fell back against the head rest and began panting. "I… Can't… Breath…" Scarlet gasped between breaths. She felt Alice grasping her shoulder, tightly. Scarlet opened the car door and stood up, her legs wobbling with step. "Alice, Alice! My throat, it hurts! It's- tight!" Scarlet said, falling over. She felt Alice's arm grasp her shoulders and heaving her up to her feet, effortlessly. "Scarlet, it's going to be fine." She heard Alice's soft voice said. Scarlet felt her body tense, and her muscles clench tightly. Scarlet shook Alice's hands loose and wobbled into the forest, that was off the side of the road. "Scarlet!" Alice yelped, appearing by her side in seconds. Scarlet leaned against one of the trees, resting her shoulder against the rough surface. She felt her pulse speeding up, and Scarlet began panting faster and faster. Scarlet lost her balance and fell backward onto the ground. She felt Alice's hand on her shoulders and then suddenly, Scarlet was weightless as Alice picked her up. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." She said in her soft sweet voice. She felt Alice pick up her speed as they raced back to the car, but suddenly, she stopped. Scarlet felt her weight being shifted to someone else. "Scarlet. It's going to be okay." She heard his soft velvet voice say. She felt his lips press against her forehead. "Edward." She whispered, leaning her head against his chest. "I'll take her home to see Carlisle, you bring the car back." She heard him state. She felt Edward pick up his pace as he ran through the trees effortlessly. Scarlet felt her pulse speeding up again, so much it hurt. "Edward!" She shrieked, as her chest throbbed. She felt Edward's muscles clench against her body, as if he was restraining something. "Edward! What's happening?" Scarlet yelped. She felt her breath coming in gasps again. "Edward!" She shrieked. She felt Edward's legs stop, and she heard the click of a door handle as it opened. "Carlisle!" She heard Edward's voice call. Moments later, Scarlet was being shifted again into Carlisle's arms. "Carlisle! What's wrong with her?" Edward's voice said, hostility tipped in his tone. "She's… changing." Carlisle said, softly, choking out the last words. She felt Carlisle's body tense, as if he was preparing for something. Scarlet felt her pulse picking up again and she felt her body shaking. She groaned and tried to choke out her breaths. "Can't… Breath!" She shrieked, as her body began to shake rapidly. She felt Carlisle's body tense again and he walked up stairs, and she heard the opening of another door. Scarlet was laid down on a bed, and she heard the snap of Velcro again. Scarlet's pulse raced again. She shot up and tried to run away, but she felt someone grip her wrists and force them back against the bed. "Hold her!" She heard Carlisle yell. She felt the hard grip of Emmett's hands on one of her wrists and possibly Edward on the other side. Scarlet felt her pulse race and her breath quicken. "Oh, no." She heard Carlisle say. "Quickly! Alice, Jasper, Esme! Get the Velcro around her wrists! Now!" She heard Carlisle say with hostility. She heard the snap of Velcro around one of her hands, and then the other. Scarlet felt her body quicken. "An adrenaline rush!" She heard Emmett yell. "Quick!" She heard Carlisle say. She felt Emmett's veer strength on top of her, holding her down. Scarlet's breath quickened and she began to pant again. She felt strength rushing through her arms. She yanked up on the Velcro, snapping it into pieces. She heard the crash and fall of Emmett on the side. Scarlet blinked her eyes open and saw Edward, in almost a hunter's crouch and Alice, her hands extended. Scarlet jumped to her feet and lunged yards across the room. She felt someone grab her ankle and throw her down on the bed again. She flailed her legs, but the grabber only wrapped his arms around her. She knew who it was. She felt his warm breath on her neck. "Scarlet… Calm down… Calm down…" His velvet voice said, in the most humane voice she had ever heard. Scarlet tried flailing but Edward only grasped harder. "Shh… Calm down." He said, kissing her neck. She felt his warm breath on her neck again, and she felt his lips brush against her neck and slide up to her ear. She felt his warm breath in her ear, "Shh…" He whispered. Scarlet's muscles fell limp and she collapsed in Edward's arms. She felt Edward's arm wrap around her. She heard the snap of Velcro, but Scarlet couldn't move. She tried to move, but her muscles wouldn't budge. She felt Edward's hand grasp her wrist and lay it carefully against the bed. She felt the Velcro wrap around it. He did the same with the other hand, snapping the Velcro around her wrist. He pressed his hand against her neck, lightly moving his hand down and pushing her against the bed. She felt his fingertips move down her body and stop at her thigh. Scarlet's muscles went limp and her head fell to the side. She felt his fingertips move down her leg and grasp her ankle, she felt the snap of Velcro tighten around her ankle. She tried to get her muscles to tighten again, but she felt Edward's fingertips on her other leg now. They moved gently from her thigh to her knee and down her shin and wrap around her ankle again. Her muscles went limp again and the snap of Velcro tightened around her ankle. She felt his lips press against her forehead, and his hand moved across her forehead and grasp her face in his palm. "Carlisle, is she fully changed?" she heard Edward's voice say. "No, not yet. It will probably be another few days." His voice said. She felt the weight move from the side of the bed and she heard the slam of the door. "Go to sleep, Scarlet. You need your rest." Edward's soft velvet voice said. Scarlet was so tired, all she could do was nod and her head fell to the side again.


	15. Chapter 14: Differences

Scarlet awoke to the sound of fingertips brushing down her shoulders. "Scarlet…" The voice whispered in her ear. She felt the warm breath in her ear, and then lips pressed against her neck. She felt a smile creep across his face, and his lips pressed against her neck again. "Scarlet… So irresistible." The voice said, wrapping his arms around her. Scarlet opened her eyes and turned toward his face. She felt his lips meet hers. She felt his arms wrap around her neck and pull her closer. "Scarlet…" The voice repeated, leaning his forehead against hers. "James?" She whispered, closing her eyes. She felt his lips on her neck again and felt a smile creep up his face again. "You still have the irresistible smell…" He said, kissing her neck again. She felt his lips press harder against her neck, and Scarlet's eyes opened again. She tried to free her arms, but they were still strapped in by the Velcro. "Let me help you." James whispered, his lips brushing against her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and grabbed her wrists, she felt the snap from the Velcro and Scarlet tried to lift her hands. James grabbed her wrists and brought them over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. She felt his lips on her neck again and they pressed harder again. Scarlet tried to push him away, but James grasped her wrists tightly. "James." She said, worry edged in her voice. "Don't worry, Scarlet. Trust me." He said, brushing his lips up and down across her neck. James pulled her wrists closer against his chest and wrapped his arm around her back, the other hand still grasping one of her wrists. "James." She said, worry thick in her voice. "Scarlet… Don't worry." He said, his warm breath breathing on her neck. She felt his lips move up and down her neck and then down her collarbone. She felt his fingertips move across her collarbone and rest over her heart. She felt his hand grasp the collar of her shirt and pull her closer to him. His other arm tightened around her back and his lips moved back to her neck. "Your blood… It's _so _hard to resist… Did you know?" He whispered, a smile creeping across his face again. "So I've been told." Scarlet whispered, still in James' grasp. She felt James' smile grow and she felt his lips press against her neck again, only harder. "James…" Scarlet said again, worry edged in her voice. She felt his arm tighten around her back and hold her in place. His grip tightened around her wrists and Scarlet tried to pull away, but he was too strong. She felt his teeth on her neck and Scarlet tried to flail away but James was too strong. "Don't worry…" He whispered, moving his lips past her cheek and meeting her lips. She felt his lips force hers open and Scarlet's muscles went limp. She felt the hand that grasped her wrists release and twine in her hair. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt James' hand move across her back and up to her shoulders. She felt his lips move away from hers and he leaned his forehead against hers. She felt his hand move up and down her thigh and his other hand around her neck. She felt his grip tighten around her neck and Scarlet was thrust forward and she felt James' lips on her neck again. She felt his teeth on her neck again and Scarlet let out a piercing scream. She felt James' hand shove her body down on the bed and she felt his teeth on her neck again, while his hand was holding her down and the other was on the other side. She felt his teeth tighten on her neck and Scarlet tried to flail again. She let out another scream, and James rolled her on top of him, and covered her mouth with his hand. Scarlet tried to push him away, but his grip was still too strong. She tried to let out another scream, but it was blocked with his hand. She tried to speak, but his hand blocked it again. "James! Please No!" she mumbled in his hand. She felt his hand move away from her mouth and down her neck. Scarlet let out another scream while she could, and she heard a loud thud, like the slam of a door. She felt the grip from James lifted and he was gone. Scarlet put her hand on her neck and let out a sigh of relief. He was gone. Scarlet looked toward the window, which was now shut closed. She felt someone's arms around her shoulders and lips press against her forehead. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she shook them away. "Scarlet, Scarlet, it's okay… I'm here…" Edward's soft, velvet voice said. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "A- bad dream." Scarlet choked out, lying. It seemed that all James wanted now, was her blood, he didn't really _love _her anymore… Tears started to run down Scarlet's face and drip onto Edward's shirt, leaving a dark spot on his gray shirt. "It's alright, Scarlet." He whispered in her ear. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief and pulled away, wiping her face. "Can we go outside for a walk or something?" She said, standing up. "Alright." He said, standing up and grasping Scarlet's hand and twining his fingers between hers. Scarlet smiled and gazed into his hazel eyes. She let out a sigh and looked away. Edward led the way, pulling her along, out the door and down the stairs. As they passed by, Scarlet noticed everyone sitting in the living room, their faces on the TV watching CNN News. "Anything new?" Edward asked, raising one eyebrow. Carlisle shook his head and drew his eyes back on the TV. She noticed Emmett sitting in a chair, his arms propped up on the arm rests, with Rosalie on the couch, just feet from him. Jasper sat next to Rosalie, with Carlisle on his other side and Esme next to Carlisle. While Alice was seated on the floor at Esme's feet, her legs crossed and her hands grasping her shins. Edward tugged Scarlet out of the house and onto the porch. He whipped her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. Scarlet's hands were pressed against his chest, allowing Scarlet no way to move. Her eyes fixed on his beautiful hazel ones. "Finally, some privacy." Edward said, smiling, showing his perfect flawless, white teeth. Scarlet's eyes were fixed on his. She was lost in his mesmerizing deep hazel eyes. His face moved toward hers and his lips pressed against her neck and he grasped her wrists, putting them over his shoulders. She felt his mouth open and close against her neck and Scarlet forced back every reflex to smile. She felt a smile grow across his face and Scarlet couldn't hold hers back any longer and let a big smile stretch across her face. She felt his warm breath on her neck and his lips brushed up and down her neck and then across her collarbone. His hands placed themselves around her waist and moved up around her shoulders. She felt his fingertips move across her arms and grasp her wrists again. He grasped both of her wrists in one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. He placed one of her hands around his waist and grabbed the other in his hand, wrapping his other hand around her waist. He started to step back and forth, and slide over and over. Scarlet raised one eyebrow in confusion. Her eyes widened and she looked at Edward's amused eyes. A smile stretched across his face, revealing his beautiful teeth again. "Dancing." He whispered. Scarlet leaned her head against Edward's chest and smiled. He dropped his hands to his sides and walked down the steps of the porch and turned around, extending his arms up toward Scarlet. Scarlet placed her hands on his shoulders and Edward's hand slid across her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her around and placing her back on the ground. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak. "Have you ever heard of Love Story?" He whispered into her ear. Scarlet smiled and nodded her head once. She felt Edward's smile creep across his face. "Well that song, is about to become reality…" He finished, picking Scarlet up in his arms and bringing her close against his chest. He walked out into the field, and toward the river. Scarlet smiled and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck as he careened from the river and started walking up stream along the bank. "Where are we going?" She asked looking straight forward. Edward smiled and walked past an overhanging branch that revealed a beautiful waterfall. Scarlet smiled. "Edward, it's beautiful." She said, looking into his hypnotizing eyes. Edward carried her toward the cliff that led up to the waterfall. She felt his legs tense and his bounded up to the top of the cliff. He placed Scarlet down and grasped her hand. "Come this way." He said, leading her behind the waterfall. Scarlet followed Edward as he tugged her along behind the crystal blue sheet of water. The backside of the waterfall was beautiful, it was reflected off the water, turning the rock into a display of many shades of crystal blue. She felt Edward's arm wrap around her waist and pull her close to his chest. The mist of water had soaked them both, from head to foot. Edward smiled and kissed Scarlet's neck. Edward slid down onto the rock, grasping Scarlet's hand and tugging her down to sit beside him. Scarlet sat down on the wet rock face, beside Edward. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his hand under her chin and turn her face toward his. His lips pressed against hers and twined his hand in her hair. "Your scent is fading… Making it much easier to resist." He whispered. "Is that good or bad?" Scarlet whispered, resting her forehead against his. "Good." He said, smiling.


	16. Chapter 15: Close

His lips pressed against hers again, and his hand behind her neck, pushing her face toward his. Scarlet placed her hands on his shoulders and twined her hand in his hair. She felt Edward trying to push away, but obviously her scent wasn't entirely gone… Scarlet pressed her lips tighter against his. Edward moved both his hands against her neck, forcing her face toward his again. His lips forced Scarlet's mouth open and she felt Edward's hand slipping down her back, while the other held tightly against her neck. Scarlet wrapped her hands around his neck, twining them in his hair. She felt Edward's fingertips brush against the collar of her shirt and rub along the side of her shoulder. His hand stopped against her shoulder and slipped under the collar of her shirt and down her back. She felt his cold fingertips against the skin of her back and Scarlet wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. His lips pressed tighter against hers and Scarlet's hands twined in his hair. She felt Edward's hand move up and down across the skin of her back. His hand slipped out from under her shirt and twined in her hair. She felt Edward grip her hair and pull away but Scarlet wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. She felt his teeth on her lips and Scarlet's eyes shot open. She felt Edward's hands grip around her waist and flip her over against the face of the rock. His hands went against the rock face and his lips moved down across her collarbone and pressed against her neck. "Edward." She whispered, fear edged in her voice. She felt Edward grasp her shoulders and try and pull away, but he gave up and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips parted open on her neck and she felt his teeth on her neck. "Edward!" She yelled louder. She felt Edward's muscle clench and try to force himself away. His lips moved away from her neck, and his head fell against her chest. "So… Irresistible." He gasped. Scarlet put her hand around Edward's neck and leaned her head against his. She felt Edward grab her hand and then grab the other and force them against the rock face. Scarlet's head fell back and Edward's lips pressed against Scarlet's neck again and she felt his teeth again, only they tightened. "Edward! No!" She shrieked pulling her head away. She felt Edward freeze and his hands slipped out of hers and fell to his sides. He leaned his head against her chest again. She watched his eyes turn black with hatred and anger. "I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his hands around her neck. "It's-" Scarlet began, before Edward's hands slipped away and he got up from the ground and walked out from behind the waterfall. Scarlet sat there, watching where Edward had disappeared. She looked up at the sky from behind the sheets of water and noticed the setting sun. Scarlet leaned her head against the rock face and shut her eyes. She let out a sigh, and her head fell to the side. Her breaths came slower as she drifted into a sleep.

Scarlet awoke as someone lifted her up from off the hard stone rock. Scarlet wasn't fully awake and wrapped her arms around her picker up's neck. She felt his lips press against her neck. She identified his smell instantly and her eyes shot open. "J-James?" She whispered, afraid to look up. She heard a chuckle of amusement and she was lifted into the trees in moments. "Where are we going?" She yelled, trying to push away from him. "Don't worry, Scarlet. We're going to the hideout." He said, dropping from the trees. "I came just in time. The Cullen's were going to arrive moments later." He said, holding Scarlet tighter. Scarlet looked ahead at the abandoned warehouse where the Nomads usually stayed. James placed Scarlet down on the ground and put his hand on the small of her back. "Where are Victoria and Laurent?" She asked, trying not to meet James' face. "They're gone. Hunting I presume." She felt James' fingertips under her chin. He turned her face to meet his. "Why won't you look at me? You act like I'm some sort of monster." He said, smiling. Scarlet opened her mouth to speak, but no word came out. "I… uh, don't…" She began to say, not entirely knowing what she _was_ trying to say. She saw James smile again, baring his white, flawless teeth. His face moved toward hers and again his grip tightened around her waist, allowing her no way to escape. His lips brushed down her neck and collarbone, blowing his warm breath against her skin. A shiver went up Scarlet's spine and she felt James smile. "James, please! Stop!" She shrieked pushing away. James tilted his head to the side, amused by her reaction. "Stop what?" He said, moving closer to her. Scarlet backed up further against a tree, holding her hands up in front of her. She tensed her muscles and turned her head away. "You're still mortal, aren't you?" He said, grasping her wrists and pinning them against the tree. Scarlet opened her mouth to speak but still couldn't talk. James smiled and pressed his lips hard against her neck, his teeth instantly on her. "Wait! James, stop!" She said, breaking her arms loose and pushing against him. James moved back and smiled again, grasping her flailing hands and pinning them against the tree once again. "What?" He asked, amused. Scarlet looked at James, panting with fear. His smile stretched across his face, revealing his flawless teeth "You haven't lost your scent yet." He said, breathing in against her neck. "How much longer until you are a fully transformed?" He asked, kissing her neck. Scarlet shut her eyes and swallowed hard. "I don't know…" She whispered. James' grip tightened around her wrists and within a split second, his hand was on her neck and his lips pressed hard against her neck, and his teeth tightening around her skin. "James! Stop!" She shrieked, pushing away. James moved his mouth away and pressed his forehead against hers. He grasped her wrists in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. "Oh, Scarlet… You can't stop me physically…" He said, smiling at her. "But, yet, somehow you _still_ manage to keep me from transforming you quicker. What is it that keeps me from killing you?" He said, brushing his lips along her ear. A shiver went down Scarlet's spine. "I love you…" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, releasing her wrists. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief. At least he could hold back from killing her. She felt James' hands grip her wrists again and pin them to the tree. He smiled at her, baring his flawless teeth. Scarlet smiled at him and locked eyes with his beautiful red ones. His face moved closer toward her and his lips locked with hers. James' slid down to the ground, pulling Scarlet with him, her hands still pinned against the tree. She felt the crunching of the leaves as she slid down on the ground. She felt James' grip tighten around her wrists and his lips met hers. Scarlet shut her eyes and she felt James pull himself closer to her. Their lips parted and James rested his forehead against Scarlet's. "I have my old James back." She said, smiling. "Mostly." James said, gripping her wrists tighter and kissing her neck. "You're always pushing it when you're with me, Scarlet…" James said, tightening his teeth on her neck. Scarlet gasped and tried to pull away. "Scarlet, Scarlet… Calm down." James whispered, releasing one of her wrists and wrapping his hand on her neck. Scarlet brought her free hand on James' shoulder, trying to pull him away. Scarlet watched as a smile stretched across his face. "James- I…" Scarlet began, looking away from his flawless face. "Shh…" She heard James say. She watched as his hands slowly slid out of hers and he stood up. She watched his muscles tense as he took off within seconds into the trees. Scarlet pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Not, this time…" She whispered to herself standing up. Scarlet clenched her muscles and prepared herself to jump, clenching her fists tightly and bunching her legs muscles. Suddenly, she felt someone barrel into her and knock her sideways and onto the ground.


	17. Chapter 16: Dead Meat

Scarlet let out a yelp at the impact and her wrists were forced on the ground again. "Pinned you hard! That was a snap! So much for being a newborn!" She heard Emmett crack up. Scarlet scoffed in his face, knocking him to the side. "Oh, come on! Don't be like that!" He said, following Scarlet behind, as she began walking away. Moments later Emmett was in front of her, his powerful arm stretched out leaning on tree, blocking Scarlet's way. "Do you mind, Emmett? I'd like to go home." She said, folding her arms across her chest. She watched a smile stretch across Emmett's face and Scarlet rolled her eyes. "So, what was this? Another late night hunt?" He said, raising one eyebrow. Scarlet rolled her eyes, agitation beginning to tip the edge of her emotions… "No… Your brother left me at the river in the middle of the dark and I wandered you might say." Scarlet said, narrowing her eyes. "I see…" Emmett said, beginning to become amused. Scarlet walked around him and toward home, agitation flailing in her emotions. What she would do to Edward when she got home. She had completely forgotten about him leaving her in the middle of nowhere and the fact that she had almost got eaten _again_… "At least allow me to give you an escort to my brother's funeral." He said, smiling wide. Scarlet scoffed again, and suddenly she was weightless, being lifted off the ground again and thrown over his shoulder effortlessly. "Put me down, Emmett!" She shrieked. Emmett only gave a chuckle of amusement and took off into the forest, grasping the door handle to the house merely seconds later. The same strategy went on when they got inside. Scarlet was thrown onto the couch and Emmett went upstairs. Scarlet buried her face in the pillow on the couch, yelling out random screams. She felt a cool hand brush her hair and grasp her hand. Scarlet smiled and looked up. "Edward…" She said, amused. Scarlet sat up and narrowed her eyes at Edward. Edward raised one eyebrow, and gave his crooked smile. Obviously he was amused. Scarlet's face hardened and her eyes became narrowed to slits. "I swear, if you think you're dead now… Just wait." Scarlet said. "You left me stranded under that waterfall when it was pitch black outside because you had to go pout because you almost bit me!" Scarlet shrieked, slapping her hand across Edward's face. Edward didn't faze but only smiled. "That didn't hurt, did it?" Scarlet said, looking away. Edward smiled, baring his flawless teeth and merely shook his head. Scarlet sighed and took Edward's hand. "I guess there's never staying mad at you, is there?" Scarlet said, locking her eyes with his beautiful hazel ones. Edward only smiled again. Scarlet sighed and got up, releasing Edward's hand from her grasp. "Well, I'm going to bed, now." She said, smiling. Edward returned the smile and stood up beside her, leaning in to kiss her. Scarlet put her hand in front of his lips to stop them. "No goodnight kiss for you." She said, smiling. Edward smiled and grasped the hand that blocked him and moved it to the side, leaning in and kissing her anyway. "And of course, Edward Cullen gets what he wants." She said, laughing. Edward only smiled again and kissed her forehead. Scarlet smiled and leaned her forehead against his chest. She felt his arm wrap around her back while his other hand grasped her hand. Scarlet rolled her eyes, recalling that she was mad at him and pushed away. "Goodnight, Edward." She said, giving a brief nod and going up the grand staircase.

Scarlet reached Alice's room and twisted the door handle open. As usual, the room was dark, and Scarlet flipped on the switch and went for her dresser to pull out her sweats and t-shirt again. She noticed Alice on the bed, her eyes closed and legs crossed on the bed again. Scarlet looked away from Alice and grabbed her pajamas and went for the door again. She stopped and gave a brief gasp when Edward was leaning quietly against the doorframe. "Move, please. I have to get ready for bed." Scarlet said, maneuvering around him and down the hall toward the bathroom. She felt Edward grasp her hand and Scarlet tugged lightly on it, and broke him grasp. She turned around and raised one eyebrow. "What say you have first all-nighter tonight?" Edward said, smiling. Scarlet scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No, Edward. I love you, but it'll be a long time until I forgive you for this one." She heard Edward sigh, and shut his eyes, as if he was crushed. "Listen, Scarlet-" Edward began. Scarlet brought her forefinger to his lips and Scarlet raised her eyebrows. "No, Edward. You listen. You almost _bit_ me tonight. You could've _killed_ me. I thought you had a little more self-control than that. I thought you really loved me more than that to put me in a situation like that where you knew you couldn't handle it." Scarlet said, narrowing her eyes. Scarlet removed her finger from his lips and stalked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Scarlet quickly changed and brushed her teeth, she examined them, noticed them being whiter than usual. She shook the thought, quickly and opened the door. She looked up and down the hall. Edward wasn't there. Thank God. She dashed quickly for her room and slammed the door behind her, throwing her old clothes in a pile in the corner with the rest of them. She looked up to Alice who was sitting on the bed, her legs still crossed, only this time her eyes on Scarlet. Scarlet rolled her eyes, noticing that Alice was amused. "What happened that you feel the need to be mad at Edward?" Alice said, cocking her head to the side. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "You should already know! You can see the future!" Scarlet yelled. Alice smiled and nodded her head. "Actually, I do already know. Originally I saw Edward biting you, but then it changed, and Edward ended up controlling himself and leaving you there." Alice said, bouncing on the bed with excitement. Scarlet rolled her eyes again and sat down on her bed, facing away from Alice's. Moments later Alice was at her side. "Oh, come on. Edward _is_ probably very sorry, knowing him. Edward is the kind of guy who is _always_ very over precautious. Plus, he's always protective." Alice said, placing her hand on Scarlet's shoulder. Scarlet scoffed in Alice's way. "Right. Well, he certainly wasn't any of those things tonight." Scarlet said, getting up and standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed over her chest.


	18. Chapter 17: Surprise

She heard the door open moments later, and saw Esme's sweet smile peek in. "Scarlet? Carlisle wishes to speak with you." Scarlet nodded and followed after Esme to Carlisle's office. Scarlet stepped in, looking around. She hadn't been in here since Carlisle needed a 'sample' of her blood. Scarlet looked forward to Carlisle who was sitting behind his desk, writing something down in his perfect script. She watched Carlisle look up and smile toward Scarlet. He put down his pen and leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. "Sit, Scarlet. Please. I need to discuss something with you." He said, raising his eyebrows. Scarlet sighed. "If this is about Edward, I have every reason to be mad at him!" Scarlet yelled out, defensively. She saw Carlisle give a smile. "No, this isn't about that. I like to leave my children to deal with their relationships problems." He said, shaking his head back and forth and then placing it back behind his head. "Now, what I _do_ want to talk to you about is a letter that your father sent me, to give to mail off to your 'boarding school'." He said, opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a small envelope. "He wishes for you to come and visit him this weekend." Carlisle said, handing Scarlet the envelope. Scarlet took it and took out the letter is contained, skimming over the writing. He was right. "He says he has a surprise for me." Scarlet said, reading the last few sentences of the letter. She watched Carlisle nod his head. He leaned forward and put his hands together on his desk. "Scarlet, I want you to see your father, but I would also like Edward to go with you so nothing happens." Carlisle said, smirking. Scarlet sighed. "Why can't Alice come or someone like that?" Scarlet said, shrugging her shoulders. She watched as Carlisle gave a brisk laugh. "Your father has to know about your boyfriend sooner or later." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you were my father now." Scarlet said, narrowing her eyes slightly. Carlisle laughed again. "True, but it's still nice to drop by and say hello to the old folks." He said, smiling. Scarlet shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Alright. I'll stop by on Saturday." Scarlet said, grabbing the letter and hopping up from her chair. "And, Scarlet. Once all this is over with, and you are… well under control, I would like you to enroll back in Forks High School." Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows. Scarlet mouth dropped. "What? But what about living here?" She said, closing her mouth embarrassed. She saw Carlisle give a chuckle. "Scarlet, I want you to live here too. And we'll have to find some way for you to be able to live here and still go to Forks, but I'm not sure how at the moment." Carlisle said, pursing his lips. Scarlet let out a sigh of relief and reached for the doorknob, twisting it open and heading down the hall back to her room.


	19. Chapter 18: Bonding

She entered Alice's room and saw her perched on one of the bed posts like an owl. "Uh, Alice? What are you doing?" Scarlet said, placing her letter down on the dresser. "Just, sitting here. So, what time are you and Edward going to leave for your dad's house on Saturday?" Alice said, forcing back a smile. Scarlet smacked her fist down on the top of the dresser and put her head down. "Must you know everything?" She said, raising one eyebrow. "Yes. So, what time?" Alice said, smiling. Scarlet sighed and went over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. "I don't know yet." She said, falling over on the bed. "You'll be there at 3:00 according to me." Alice said, chuckling. Scarlet grabbed her pillow and smacked it to her face letting out a muffled scream. She heard Alice laughing and removed the pillow. "You're just jealous." Alice said, appearing next to Scarlet moments later. Scarlet raised one eyebrow. "Yes, Alice. I'm very jealous of you." She said sarcastically. Alice pouted under her breath and then got up and walked over to the door. "Well, I'm going downstairs to watch the News with Esme and Jasper. Would you like to come? Or do you want to sleep?" Alice said, holding back a smile. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "No, I'll come." She said standing up and walking after Alice, who was already half way down the hall. She heard Alice give a slight yelp of excitement. "Your first all night! We have to do something special!" Alice said, brining her fore finger to her chin. Here we go… Typical Alice. Scarlet let out a moan. "Alice! All I'm doing is staying up all night! We don't have to throw a party!" Scarlet said, throwing her hands up. Alice chuckled. "I know, I know. We won't. We'll have a girl's night! I'll get Rosalie and Esme to join in too!" She said, jumping up and down like a little girl. Scarlet sighed. Alice grabbed Scarlet's hand and rushed her downstairs toward the TV. Jasper was sitting in the chair and Esme was on the couch, her legs curls up close to her. Alice released Scarle's hand and went to sit on the armrest by Jasper. Scarlet took a seat by Esme and watched the TV. The newscaster went on and on about some problem in Seattle, but Scarlet soon lost interest. Scarlet rested her head on the armrest and curled her legs up close to her as well and shut her eyes. "Scarlet! No! Stay awake!" Alice said, prodding her shoulder. Scarlet blinked her eyes a few times and got up from the couch. "Where are you going? You're not going to bed!" Alice said, grasping Scarlet's wrist. "I'm not! I don't know where I'm going…" She said, pulling at her wrist. Alice didn't let go, but her eyes only brightened. "Emmett will be coming in, in about 10 minutes, Edward is in his room, and Carlisle's in his office. Rosalie's in her room painting her nails. Why don't we go hang out with Rosalie? We can paint each other's nails!" Alice said, bouncing up and down on her feet. Scarlet moaned. "I don't know, Alice. Rosalie… She doesn't seem to like me that much…" Scarlet said, recalling how many times that she and Rosalie had talked, which was a record of probably 3 or 4 times… "Oh, come on! Now you can get to know her! It'll be fun! And Esme can come too!" Alice said, turning toward Esme. Scarlet watched Esme's face twist into a smile. "I'm sorry, Alice. But I'd like to watch the news with Jasper, and Emmett when he comes home." She said, turning her attention back to the TV. Alice pursed her lips. "Well, okay. But it can still be just us three girls! Let's go!" Alice said, pulling Scarlet up the stairs and down the hall to the first door on the right. Alice knocked on the open door, not once easing up on her grip around Scarlet's wrist. "Hey, Rose? Do you want to make this a girl's night and we can all do each other's nails? And maybe hair and makeup too?" She said, smiling. Rosalie was perched on her queen sized bed, that was located in the middle of the room. She had a bright red bottle of nail polish laid out and she was busy away painting her left hand. She had already painted her toes, and placed cotton balls between them, not to mess up the nail polish. Rosalie looked up and scanned each of our faces, her face, not looking that amused. "I suppose it won't be a problem." She said, narrowing her eyes toward Scarlet. Scarlet smiled, trying to look pleased and happy, but she didn't know whether or not Rosalie bought it or not. "Oh, come on, Rose! Scarlet is soon to be your sister! We can at least get to know each other." Alice said, tugging Scarlet inside. "Sister isn't exactly the term I would've used." Rosalie said, her eyes as cold as ice. She turned back to her nails and started putting the second coat on. Alice rolled her eyes and plopped Scarlet down on the bed and sat beside her. Alice got back up and went over toward Rosalie's makeup bag. She pulled out to shades of red nail polish and held them up, deciding on which one. "I think you are more of a Rose Red." She said, reading the label on the bottom. Rosalie looked up at Alice and then at Scarlet again, narrowing her eyes. She didn't say a word, but just went back to painting her nails. Alice pursed her lips and put the nail polish beside Scarlet. "Um, I'm going to pick out a movie for us to watch later. See you girls in a minute." Alice said, leaving, almost too quickly. Once Alice was gone, Scarlet noticed Rosalie turn her gaze toward her. "Scarlet. You are my, sister. I will admit myself to that. And I'm sorry if I come off as being hostile most of the time towards you. And there is a reason for that." Rosalie said, twisting the top back on her nail polish and blowing on her nails. "I envy you very much. You get to value your life as a human much longer than I ever could. And I know, within a few days, you will be fully one of us. But, you get to be a human for a little bit longer, even though you have been bitten by our kind. But, there is something that we both have common." Rosalie said, looking toward Scarlet now. "You and I both lost our lives for no reason. You lost your life out of greed, which is not at all fair to you. I lost my life, because I was about to die. But I _wanted _ to die. I won't go into my life before I was like this, it can be too painful to bring up at times. But, we are in a way like sisters. I always come off as mad or hostile, because in a way, I am like that on the inside. I don't really enjoy talking to many people in my family. But, when you have transformed fully, I look forward to getting to become friends." Rosalie said, smiling. Scarlet's mouth had dropped slightly but she snapped shut as soon as Rosalie smiled at her. Scarlet smiled back and her eyes softened. "Thank you, Rosalie. I'm glad you had the courage to open up to me. I know it must be kind of hard." Scarlet said, looking away. Rosalie nodded and picked up the nail polish that Alice had chosen for her. Rosalie unscrewed the top and took Scarlet's hand, beginning to paint her nails. Scarlet smiled, Rosalie and her _were _bonding as _sisters_.


End file.
